D Gray-Man Reverse 2 Capítulo 2
by Sebastiaxciel
Summary: una misión de Lavi antes de la entrada de Allen, al igual que se desenredan varios enigmas del peli-rojo utilizo la novela ligera de la serie solo para explicar unas cosas del fic "ese mayordomo, exorcista" no es ningún fic, es la traducción de la novela ligera, agradesco a Hoshino-sama por hacerla y a "porque queremos segunda temporada de D. gray-Man" de Facebook por trducirlo
1. Chapter 1

-man Reverse 2 Capitulo 2: La sonrisa de Lavi. "El nombre #49" parte 1(novela Ligera)

"El nombre #49"

Puso su mano sobre el cabello rojo como el fuego, el chico poco a poco fue cerrando el ojo izquierdo, el que no estaba oculto por un parche.

En ese instante, la oscuridad llego.

Sin luz, un mundo negro azabache, con voz grave pregunto: ¿Quién eres?

El muchacho respondió con voz baja dentro de su corazón: "el que será el sucesor de Bookman".

¿Qué es un Bookman?

Un Bookman es un espectador de la historia, y su cronista. El registra la historia secreta del mundo y lo trasmite a las generaciones futuras.

El papel del Bookman es viajar a cualquier lugar de la existencia, sin detenerse en ningún lugar, errante, grabando lo que ha visto con su visión.

¿Qué debe hacer un Bookman?

No debe dejarse controlar por las emociones. Habla con todo tipo de personas, luego se marcha como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Las emociones no son necesarias como cronistas, lo único que necesitan son sus registros como son, sin que sus emociones se mezclen en ellos.

Te preguntare una ultima vez, ¿Quién eres?

Soy el sucesor de Bookman. Tomo un nuevo nombre cada vez que viajo a un lugar nuevo, y me desprendo de el cada vez que me voy.

Ahora mismo soy también un exorcista de la orden oscura, mi nombre actual es…

"Lavi!"

Lavi abrió su ojo izquierdo para ver a un anciano de baja estatura con ropas sueltas y de estilo chino parado en el pie de la puerta. El anciano tenía un escaso cabello reunido en el centro de su cabeza, y sus ojos penetrantes,que tenían un brillo extraño, rodeados por maquillaje negro. A pesar de su apariencia extraña, que no llamaba la atención de nadie, poseía un aire innato que le permitía sobresalir en cualquier lugar.

El viejo era el Bookman actual. Y maestro de Lavi. "tenemos trabajo que hacer, prepárate para la salida".Parecía que la orden oscura se había puesto en contacto con ellos paraasignarles una nueva misión.

Una intensa batalla por el futuro del mundo se desarrollaba en la actualidad entre el conde del milenio, que trataba de llevar al mundo a su destrucción, y la orden oscura, un cuerpo militar bajo el control directo del vaticano. Lavi estaba en la orden oscura como un exorcista, junto con el anciano, para que Bookman pudiese registrar la historia desde el mismo campo de batalla.

Los exorcistas son los únicos capases de contrarrestar los poderes de los akumas, las armas del conde del milenio echas para destruir a la humanidad. Los exorcistas son elegidos por la misteriosa materia llamada "inocencia", la cual pueden controlar. Es por eso que la inocencia es también llamada "el cristal de dios", los exorcistas son "los apóstoles de dios".

El apóstol de dios, ¿eh? No me conviene. Lavi sonrío levemente. "¿Qué sucede, Lavi?""Oh, no es nada."

No había mas de 20 exorcistas en la orden oscura en la actualidad, fueron enviados por todo el mundo sin siquiera un momento de descanso.

Lavi se encogió de hombros, llevaba el uniforme negro característico de los exorcistas, desde el primer momento en portar ese uniforme se convirtió en exorcista, a pesar de ser también el aprendiz de Bookman en realidad.

"ahora bien, ¿hacia donde vamos?"

"Francia."

Un chico miraba inmóvil en una única dirección, dejando que el viento jugase con su cabello negro. Ni siquiera una sola mancha echaba a perder su uniforme blanco, como si mostrara la pureza de su corazón. De espalda recta, miraba la entrada del pueblo con atención, como un perro fiel esperando a su amo.

"seguro que no ha cambiado…"- Lavi, dijo en voz baja mientras observaba al chico desde muy lejos.

El nombre del chico era Doug. Estaba en la orden oscura, como buscador, encargado de la recopilación de información. Doug, quien había llegado a Eliseo, una localidad muy cercana a Paris, para investigar unos rumores extraños, había determinado que existía una alta probabilidad de la aparición de un akuma, y solicito el apoyo de los exorcistas de la orden oscura. Eso es lo que había traído a Lavi y a su maestro a aquel lugar.

"¿Qué sucede, Lavi?"- además de Lavi, Bookman también se había detenido repentinamente, y ahora lo miraba de forma interrogante.

"Oh, shishi, espera aquí un segundo"- después de decirle esto al anciano, Lavi se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Doug.

Los buscadores viajan por el mundo en busca de información acerca de la inocencia y el conde del milenio, un trabajo que acarrea peligros constantes. No pocos buscadores habían caído después de entrar en contacto con un akuma.

En otras palabras, los nervios de Doug seguro estarían a flor de piel, desde que estaba en una misión. Lavi agarro el martillo que tenia por arma suavemente. El martillo, que podía aumentar o reducir su tamaño a voluntad, aumento a un tamaño visiblemente más grande.

Talvez por cosa de suerte, Doug se volvió rápidamente. Sus ojos azules se abrieron. "Lavi!".

Lavi blandió su martillo en el momento que Doug le hablo. El tenia que golpearlo.

"¡Hayy!"

Lavi le sonrío a Doug, que se agarraba la cabeza con una expresión de dolor.

"Doug, esta prohibido descuidarse! Si te llamas a ti mismo buscador, tienesque cuidarte la espalda siempre".

"eso fue malo"- dijo Doug- "Nos reunimos por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y de repente me haces esto?".

"Gomen, gomen. Ya sabes, si te encojes mas, te veras como un chico de primaria".

Había una diferencia de 15 cm de altura entre Lavi y Doug, quien se quedo en 1 metro 62 centímetros. O, en la medida británica, una diferencia de 6 pulgadas. Lavi miro a Doug y le acaricio la cabeza, Doug volteo, sin embargo, había poca rudeza en su mirada, no con todo Doug tenia unos ojos que le hacían parecer un niño.

"¿Estas seguro de estar preparado para ser un buscador?"- Lavi tenia tomado a Doug de los hombros mientras reía, cuando sintió una presencia siniestra detrás de el.

"Ha!"

Lavi no tuvo tiempo de darse la vuelta, pero sintió una gran fuerza y se fue de espaldas.

"Déjate de tonterías, alumno estupido!, tenemos trabajo que hacer."

Lavi rodó como una pelota hasta que se estampo contra una pared. Se puso de pie cubierto de polvo.- "shishi, no tienes por que caerme a patadas!"- grito en señal de protesta, pero el Bookman ya ni siquiera miraba en su dirección. Lavi miraba con reproche al Bookman y a Doug, que hablaban entre si.

"Ha sido un largo tiempo, Bookman."- de pie, alto y recto, Doug inclino la cabeza profundamente.

El Bookman asintió con la cabeza en señal de afirmación.-"ha sido un largo tiempo, Doug. Me alegra saber que estas bien."

"Estas haciendo la mejor parte, shishi."- murmuro Lavi desconsoladamente mientras se sacudía el polvo de su uniforme.

"En cualquier caso, debe haber sido un largo viaje."-dijo Doug.- "¿Por qué novamos a comer en una taberna cercana, mientras los informo del resultado de mi investigación?."

Lavi miro fijamente a Doug, postura perfecta y pasos inquebrantables, el realmente no había cambiado nada en absoluto desde entonces.

No, eso no era cierto. Hacia solo un momento, tenía una expresión despreocupada y actuaba sin reservas. Cuando se conocieron, Doug apenas miraba a los ojos a Lavi. Ahora eso parecía un pasado lejano.

Mientras Lavi recordaba, Doug se giro hacia el. Entrecerrando los ojos lo miro.-"Estas un poco cambiado, Lavi.".Por un momento, Lavi pensó que Doug le había leído la mente. –"¿eh? ¿Cómo así?".

Doug lo miro esbozando una sonrisa, su mirada era amable.- "Ahora realmente mira a mis ojos cuando habla".

"…"

Lavi recordó lo que Doug le había dicho, cuando Lavi se había unido a la orden oscura.

"Su ojo es como un cristal. Me veo reflejado en el, pero eso es todo. No hay nada dentro."

Eso debe haber sido ya hace un año atrás.

Lavi miro su uniforme. En algún momento, se había vuelto un asunto cotidiano para el llevar este uniforme.

"Esta es la segunda vez que trabajamos juntos, así que, espero que todo salga bien."- la sonrisa de Doug era tan brillante como lo es un girasol en pleno verano.

"si, así mismo." Doug sonrío que si era seguro, es que el pensamiento de Lavi era muy fácil de leer.

En ese momento, la expresión de Doug estaba llena de confianza hacia Lavi. Era Lavi envuelto con un calor superior a la del mismo sol. Pasando de la cima del cielo hasta el horizonte.

"¿Cuánto hace ya que el rumor anda dando vueltas por allí?".- Lavi alzo la vozpara ser escuchado.

No fue si no hasta la noche, pero la taberna en la calle principal del pueblo estaba llena de hombres que parecían ser artesanos. Estaba tan llena que el menor movimiento hacia que una disputa se armara. Humo de pipas y el olor de la carne asada llenaban la taberna, que, mezclados con el sonido de los hombres hablando y riendo, daban la impresión de que el lugar podría estallar en cualquier momento.

Tal vez acostumbrado a ello, Doug hablaba en voz alta, imperturbable.- "Vamos a hacer nuestras primeras ordenes. "¿Hay algo que deseen comer?".

A la pregunta de Doug, Bookman sacudió la cabeza.-"No, elije tu".

"Me muero de hambre, así que voy a comer en grandes cantidades!"- grito Lavi, en el momento en que Bookman le había asestado un codazo en el costado. Hacia tanto tiempo que tenia hambre que hasta había tenido problemas para caminar.

Doug se río y asintió, y luego se dispuso a hablar con una mujer joven que había llegado a tomar su orden.

"¿Qué recomendaría usted hoy?".

"Tenemos la carne a fuego lento bañada en vino. ¿Qué le parece patatas y alubias cocinas en sal con eso?".

Lavi tenia la boca echa agua al escuchar.-"Eso suena delicioso! 5 de esos entonces!". Teniendo en cuenta el estado actual de su estomago, esa cantidad le parecía razonable.

"¿¡5!?"- se escucho la voz de le sonrío para tranquilizarlo.- "No te preocupes, que en verdad me lo comeré!".

"¿De veras? Pues bien, nosotros también queremos pan y queso azul, y agua mineral en botellas".

En poco tiempo, la comida fue servida. Luego de pasado un rato, Doug comenzó a hablar.

"Los rumores que he mencionado han comenzado hac meses. En este punto, incluso los niños pequeños de la ciudad lo conocen. Sin embrago, no esta claro su origen".

Un extraño rumor había estado corriendo alrededor de esta ciudad del Eliseo, situada al noroeste del país. Según el rumor, si usted iba a ver a la "estatua de la diosa aurora" en el bosque a las afueras de la ciudad, una persona que había muerto milagrosamente vuelve a la vida.

Lavi consideraba los informes que había oído en la orden mientras arrancaba trozos de pan y se los iba metiendo de forma constante a la boca. El pan recién horneado era crujiente por fuera pero suave por dentro, por lo que le resultaba delicioso.

"¿Has ido a ver a esta supuesta estatua de la diosa?".

Quedando en tela de juicio para Bookman, Doug tomo una expresión de abatimiento y sacudió la cabeza.

"Mis disculpas. Le pregunte a tantas personas como pude, pero aun tengo que encontrar a una persona que conozca su ubicación precisa. También he ido hacia el bosque a buscarla, pero hay una serie de jardines con maleza que podrían contener la estatua de la diosa, y no puedo identificar cual es".

"Ya veo…sin embargo, tu nos has llamado a nosotros los exorcistas. Debes de haber encontrado algo relacionado con la inocencia o el conde del milenio¿no es así?"- pregunto Bookman.

"Si, sin duda, hay algo extraño que pasa en esta ciudad. Quiero decir, un numero inusual de personas han sido desaparecidas en el ultimo mes".

"¿Cuántas?".

"14, y son solo las que he podido confirmar yo mismo".-dijo Doug."eso seria aproximadamente 1 persona cada 2 días…."- dijo Bookman. "Además, eso solo contando los residentes en Eliseo. Puesto que esta tancerca de Paris, la gente siempre esta yendo y viniendo a cada rato. En otraspalabras, no son solamente los residentes de Eliseo quienes están desapareciendo. La verdad es que he escuchado numerosas historias depersonas que abandonan el alojamiento sin decirle a nadie y no vuelven nunca mas".

"Ya veo…"- dijo el Bookman con una expresión pensativa.

Lavi le miraba con atención, pero sin dejar de introducir alimentos a su boca. La carne de res, bien echa a fuego lento, era deliciosa. Lavi se había perdido en el suave aroma del vino, y el sabor que este le dejaba en la boca.

Mientras trataba de ensartar otra pieza con el tenedor, la mano de Lavi resbalo.

"Maldita sea".

El trozo de carne salio volando y golpeo al Bookman.

Lavi intento disculparse, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El puño de Bookman golpeo la parte superior de la cabeza de Lavi a la velocidad de la luz. La fuerza fue suficiente para hacer que el chico viera estrellitas.

"Te pasas lo sabes. ¿Por lo menos estabas escuchando estupido!?"- rugió elBookman, quitándose el trozo de carne que aun resbalaba por su cara.

Agarrandose la cabeza, Lavi miraba a Bookman con tono de reproche. Se mueve tan rápido, no tuve tiempo ni para pedir disculpas ni para esquivarlo. "maldito viejo".

"¿Has dicho algo?"- la mirada de Bookman que se había girado para ver aLavi era realmente aterradora.

Lavi se enderezo.- "Yo si estaba escuchando!. El estaba diciendo que una gran cantidad de personas han desaparecido, ¿no? Sin embargo, esta ciudadesta muy cerca de Paris, ¿no seria casual que esos individuos hayan salido para divertirse o trabajar?. Las circunstancias no son sospechosas para mí".

"Hmm…"- dijo Bookman.

Es bien sabido que, durante varios años, la misma gente del país y los extranjeros procedentes de Alemania y otros países se dirigían allí en busca de trabajo. De allí que Paris ahora estuviese abarrotada de gente. La observación de Lavi había dado justo en el blanco, por lo que el Bookman quedo en se adelanto a hablar.- "Es muy posible que todas esas cosas no tenganrelación con este caso, sin embargo, escuche otro rumor que no puede serignorado".

"¿Cual?"- pregunto Lavi.

Doug comenzó a abrir la boca, mientras miraba la mesa de al lado.- "Perfecto…por favor, escuchen la conversación de los hombres de al lado por un momento".

Los dos hombres que parecían ser compañeros de trabajo hablaban en voz alta, así que no fue difícil escucharlos.

"Ah, si, ¿escuchaste decir que ese tipo Dreselle estaba vagando en medio de la noche?".

"¿Dreselle?"- el joven, que tendría unos 20 años, miro al hombre mayor, con una expresión estupefacta.

El bien constituido hombre mayor, que parecía ser el líder, asintió con la cabeza. Tenía los ojos afilados y daba una fuerte sensación de presencia.- "No es de extrañar que yo lo sepa, ya que acabo de dejar los palos. Estoy hablando del tipo más rico de la ciudad. Jerome Dreselle. 1 de esos "burgueses". Esta en el negocio de la confección de trajes para caballeros, y a echo un montón de dinero. Además de su enorme mansión, el tiene una casa de verano. Es un tipo que vive en un mundo diferente al de nosotros. Viviendo en la habitación del ático hacinados y trabajando para ganarnos la vida"."Lo que es un tipo con suerte…yo trabajo 10 horas al día y me siento afortunado cuando por fin tengo una comida decente".- suspiro el jovenprofundamente.

"Sabes, yo no lo llamaría suerte. He oído que su esposa falleció hace un mes,y desde entonces se encerró en su mansión y nunca mas salio".

"Hace un mes".- Lavi miro involuntariamente a Doug y el chico asintió con la cabeza.

"pero he escuchado que camina sin rumbo por la ciudad en la noche".- dijo el joven trabajador- "Me pregunto que estará pasando".

"y su único hijo no es una persona de fiar, nee".

"Serge, quieres decir. Estaba tan cerca de su madre, que por un tiempo se volvió loco. Se emborrachaba y tambaleaba por toda la ciudad, pero parece que finalmente se calmo".

"Parece que no es mas que un hijo estupido cuyo único talento es despilfarrar el dinero".- el hombre se río con desden.

"Ellos ya no tienen muchos sirvientes tampoco. Ahora solo hay una criada que dicen vino de Paris".

"¡Oh, ¿esa chica? Ella tiene un aspecto grave en la cara, ya que la mujer murió".- comento el hombre de mas edad."soy un chico que nunca actúa como niño. Ahora, cuando paso por la calle, meda miedo hablar con ella" – fingió una expresión de miedo y la gente a sualrededor comenzó a reír.

"las mujeres sienten miedo, incluso cuando son pequeñas".

Doug miro de reojo a los hombres que estaban riendo, y dijo: "Como pueden ver, el rumor se esta extendiendo por la ciudad. Hace un mes, Jerome Dreselle perdió a su esposa y se encerró en su habitación. Al parecer, su hijo Serge estaba fuera de control. Además, aunque me di cuenta de esto ahora, hay también un cambio en la criada. Justo antes o después del incidente, comenzaron los rumores de una "estatua de la diosa aurora" que trae a alguien de la muerte a la vida. Esta también el factor de la gente desaparecida, ¿no es natural vincular estos 3 puntos a los akumas?".

Los akumas son armas malévolas forjadas a partir de las conde del milenio y sus mensajeros traen dulces tentaciones a los dolientes que han perdido a un ser querido. Aferrandose a la idea de que podrían traerlos de nuevo a la vida, el doliente llama al muerto por su nombre y todo se va directamente al infierno.

El alma llamada por el ser querido se encarcela en una estructura echa de materia oscura, entonces se implanta en el cuerpo de la persona que lo llamo de vuelta. Es el peor resultado posible: nadie se salva, ni el alma ni la persona que la llamo de vuelta.

Lo que queda se ha reducido a un juguete, el akuma, una maquina para matar. Y aun peor, con un toque perverso, ya que los akumas son irreconocibles como tal, ya que usan la piel humana.

El Bookman asintió ligeramente con la cabeza. – "La muerte de la esposa, un hogar que a perdido a un ser querido, y los rumores de una persona muerta que puede ser devuelta a la vida. Por no mencionar el gran numero de personas desaparecidas, todo comenzó hace un mes. Vayamos al meollo de los rumores, la mansión Dreselle, en primer lugar".

"Gracias"- dijo Doug.

El Bookman se levanto y miro fijamente a Lavi. "Lavi".

"Lo se".- Lavi dejo su tenedor a un lado y miro a Bookman.

A la luz de la información que habían escuchado hasta ahora, había una buena posibilidad de que un akuma estuviera cerca de Jerome. La visita a su mansión podría convertirse en una batalla. Esto significaba que Lavi no podía relajar su vigilancia.

Aquel hombre, el panda es un idiota. Lavi sonrío con ironía mientras miraba el maquillaje que bordeaban los ojos de Bookman. No se equivoca, yo se que cualquier persona podría ser un akuma, en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar.

Lavi sintió que sus pensamientos eran cada vez más evidentes. "Bueno, entonces vayamos allí".- declaro asintió con la cabeza y se levanto.

Con los nervios de punta, los 3 abandonaron la taberna que aun estababulliciosa.

"De este modo. Tu nos dirás cuando estemos cerca".

Bajo la dirección de Doug, el equipo de Lavi se dirigió rumbo a la mansión deJerome Dreselle.

"Veo…"- murmuro Lavi sin pensar.

Sin duda alguna, podrían decir que ya estaban cerca. Habían llegado a la vista de una sección claramente diferente de las calles que habían estado caminando. Visible, en el centro, un edificio con estructuras de madera. Alineada en la calle una puerta en arco, de oro y brillaba como el sol poniente. Lavi podía distinguir la ornamentación elegante hecha con motivos florales.

"¡Que espectacular mansión…!"- Lavi exclamo con admiración una vez estuvo parado frente a la puerta.

Una gran mansión que parecía haber visto pasar un buen número de años se levantaba imponente en el centro de un amplio jardín con estatuas colocadas aquí y allá. Al igual que la puerta, las puertas y marcos de las ventanas tenían forjados elaborados diseños, haciendo a la mansión tan impresionante como para abrumar al espectador.

Cuando sonó el timbre que estaba al lado de la puerta, una chica de constitución pequeña salio de la mansión. Ella llevaba un delantal blanco sobre un largo vestido azul. Un traje de sirvienta. Esta debe ser la chica que mencionaron en el bar.

La chica se acerco lentamente a la puerta, haciendo que su pelo castaño, que estaba reunido en dos trenzas, cayera hacia delante. Su rostro revelaba una inocencia infantil, pero con una gravedad tensa.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?"- pregunto la muchacha fríamente desde el otro lado de la puerta enrejada. Sus grandes ojos castaños estaban llenos de sospecha."Somos los enviados de la orden oscura. ¿Eres tu la criada de la mansión?"- pregunto Doug suavemente. ¿Cómo hacia Doug para mostrar la sinceridad perfecta incluso a un niño?.

"Si, soy yo".- respondió la chica sin desviar la mirada de Doug.

Ha pesar de que ya se lo había imaginado, la segunda mirada le demostró que la chica era joven y pequeña.

"¿Qué edad tienes?"- pregunto Lavi sin pensar. Ella era mas corta que Bookman, sus miembros se veían delicados como ramas de un árbol. La chica delante de ellos no podía tener más de 8 años.

"tengo 10, pero mañana cumpliré los 11. ¿Qué los trae por aquí?"- la chica respondió con indiferencia. Detrás de su apariencia, mostraba una dignidad que haría que los adultos flanqueasen. Ciertamente, como los hombres de la taberna habían dicho, era muy seria para su edad.

"Queremos hablar con Jerome Dreselle…".

"El maestro no se encuentra bien, el no desea ver a nadie".- dijo la niña rotundamente, sin dudarlo si quiera. Quedo claro en su tono que ya había dicho esto en incontables ocasiones.- "Por favor, váyanse ahora, si me disculpan".- dicho esto, la chica se giro y les dio la espalda sin preguntar a que habían venido a hablar con el dueño de la mansión.

Molesto, Doug agarro los barrotes de la puerta y grito: "etto…por favor espere un momento!".

"Colette, ¿tenemos visitas?"- en ese momento, un joven salio de dentro de la casa y se dirigió hacia ellos.

"Maestro Serge."- la niña, a quien el chico había llamado Colette, lo miro con sorpresa.

Serge, entonces este debe ser el hijo único de esta casa. Lavi observo al joven alto de cerca. No tendría más de 20 años. Tenía el cabello rubio y rizado y unos ojos celestes. Sus mejillas eran lisas y blancas, casi como una chica. Con sus facciones finas, parecía un joven noble. Incluso se dirigió hacia ellos con una gracia compuesta y mostró mucha educació miraba a Serge con una expresión nerviosa. Probablemente estaba desesperado por no ser rechazado de nuevo en la puerta.

"Yo los estaba viendo desde la ventana del segundo piso…me preguntaba si…"- Serge volvió los ojos hacia el pecho de Lavi.- "Es la rosa-cruz! Son ustedes entonces, ¿caballeros de la orden oscura?".

Doug, aliviado, asintió.- "Si, somos nosotros. Vinimos con la esperanza de que nos dejasen hablar con el señor Jerome…si se puede…"

"claro no habría problema. Sin embargo, me temo que mi padre no se siente del todo bien…pero podría hablar yo con ustedes si lo desean".

En esa oferta espontánea, Doug asintió.- "muchísimas gracias!". "Colette, abre la puerta".Impulsada por la orden de Serge, Colette abrió la puerta.

"Voy a conversar con los invitados, por lo tanto, adelántate y prepara te".- dijo Serge.

"Si, señor".- Colette asintió con la cabeza y se encamino dentro de la mansión.

lo siento de veras, ella a veces es una chica muy hostil".

"Pero solo tiene 10 años. ¿Cierto? ¿Por qué tomar a una chica tan joven de empleada domestica?"- Lavi le pregunto a Serge mientras lo seguían rumbo a la mansión.

Serge lo miro con una sonrisa irónica debido a su pregunta tan directa.- "El año pasado, su padre, que trabaja en una fabrica de Paris, cayo enfermo. También tenía muchas deudas, y como lo habíamos subcontratado ya antes, no podíamos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, así que le prestamos el dinero. Como no tenia ninguna posibilidad de saldar la deuda, su única hija Colette vino a trabajar como nuestra sirvienta".

"Ya veo…".No era nada raro que los niños trabajasen, si su hogar se encontraba en la ruina. En Paris y otras grandes ciudades, la pobreza y los problemas que las acompañan son cada vez mayores. Algunos sostienen que las condiciones de pobreza son mas graves en las ciudades que en las aldeas agrícolas. Duras condiciones de trabajo presionados por el presupuesto familiar. La brecha entre las clases pobre y rica, como la aristrocacia y la burguesía, era cada vez más amplia.

"Pero es tan joven…debe ser duro para ella…"- una sombra cubría el rostro de Doug. Su corazón seguramente compartía el sufrimiento de la desdichada. Doug es un excelente buscador, pero es fácilmente influenciado por las emociones.

Honestamente, es tan ingenuo.

Esa era su fuerza y al mismo tiempo su debilidad.

"Ittaiii!"- Lavi sintió un pequeño dolor en el trasero y se giro. Bookman, con una aguja de acupuntura en la mano, lo miraba con una expresión que daba miedo.

"¿Para que fue eso? Panda shishi".

"la conversación se salio de la pista por tu culpa, así que mantén la boca cerrada por un momento"- le susurro el Bookman en voz baja.

Doug hábilmente retomo la conversación y comenzó a investigar la información en lugar de Lavi, que a regañadientes mantuvo la boca cerrada.- "Pero para pagar la deuda de otro, su padre debe ser una persona muy amable".

Serge sonrío, satisfecho.- "Si, yo lo respeto. Después de que mi madre falleció, un sin fin de personas vinieron a visitar a mi padre. Desafortunadamente, el ha estado en cama debido a una enfermedad. Adelante pasen".- Serge abrió la puerta de la mansión para ellos.

Una infinidad de espacio se abrió delante de los 3 visitantes. Era evidente que no se habían escatimado en gastos. Innumerables retratos adornaban las paredes, los candelabros y otros adornos eran de fina artesaní embargo, el suelo estaba cubierto de polvo. El interior tenía poca luz. Solo había una criada en una mansión tan grande, y ella sola no podía con tanto trabajo.

Lavi sintió una desolación en la mansión que a primera vista parecía bendecirla.

"Po favor…tomen asiento."

La sala a la que Serge los había encaminado también era amplia. Pisando la alfombra suave, los 3 tomaron asiento en el sofá de terciopelo.

Colette llevo sin demora el te. Dispuesto en el mantel chino, blanco con un patrón de rosas.

"Oh!, gracias. Huele muy bien".- Lavi intento hablar con ella, pero Colette permaneció en silencio.

Doug, miraba a Colette completar sus tareas en silencio, mirándola como si quisiera hablar con ella. Probablemente estaba recordando lo que había oído de su vida.

Bookman miro a Doug, Instándole a actuar. Doug al darse cuenta de la mirada, rápidamente compuso su expresión. Parecía que, como antes, el papel de las preguntas recaería en el.

Doug, con su buen animo recobrado, carraspeo ligeramente y se enfrento a Serge con una sonrisa tranquila.- "Pido disculpas por nuestra visita tan repentina. Somos de la orden oscura, y en la actualidad estamos investigando la misteriosa "estatua de la diosa aurora", hemos escuchado de ella recientemente en la ciudad. Teníamos la esperanza de hablar con el señor Jerome, una figura de relevancia local".

"Estatua de la diosa aurora…Oh si, hemos recibido un visitante. Un individuo sospechoso que viajaba con cartas de la fortuna o algo así".- Serge hizo una mueca, como diciendo que lo habían sublevado.

"Usted se reunió con un lector de cartas, ¿Cómo era?"

"Llevaba una capucha negra sobres los ojos, así que no podía ver su cara muy bien. Sin embargo, me di cuenta de que era un hombre fornido en la plenitudde su vida. Mi descuido lo invito a entrar, porque al principio dijo que había venido a ofrecer sus condolencias. Pero una vez que lo empecé a escuchar con atención, empezó a decir algo acerca de cómo se podría traer un muerto a la vida rezándole a una diosa. Debe haberse enterado de lo que le paso a mi madre. Esos estafadores de verdad tienen el oído agudo".- las mejillas blancas de Serge se convirtieron visiblemente a un color rojo de la ira. Parecía que era propenso a que su temperamento se excitara.- "¿Qué creen que la muerte de una persona es un juego? ¿Cómo pueden hacer un negocio de esto?".

"No le creyó, entonces".

Debido a las palabras de Doug, los ojos de Serge de un color azul cielo se abrieron por la mortificación.- "Por supuesto que no!. ¿Qué se creía? ¿Un dios de la muerte? Diciendo que los muertos se podían devolver a la vida. Parecía sospechoso desde el primer momento que lo vi. Llevaba un abrigo negro con capucha que ocultaba todo su cuerpo y parte de la cara, y era acompañado por un murciélago misterioso. Era como un espectro de la muerte".

Doug y sus compañeros se miraron unos a otros. Un hombre lector de cartas de la fortuna sospechoso. ¿Quién podría ser ese hombre?

Viajando por todo el mundo, creando juguetes grotescos, y tratando de llevar al mundo a su destrucción. ¿Podría ser el conde del milenio?

"¿Has oído donde se encuentra la estatua de la diosa aurora?".

"No, no lo hice, porque lo corrí inmediatamente".- Serge dijo con firmeza. "Así que usted no sabe donde esta, ¿Y tampoco ha ido a verla?"."NO!, eso es lo que estoy diciendo!"- Serge rompió su taza con violencia, de un golpe. El te salpico por todos lados, y manchas de color marrón aparecieron manchando el mantel.- "Lo siento, ya me turbe".

"No, lo siento…no quise molestarte".

Con esas palabras de Doug, Serge miro hacia abajo. Sus largas pestañas se estremecían, y apretaba los labios con fuerza. Parecía estar conteniendo las lágrimas.

"Mi madre era una persona muy amable…ella siempre tenia una ó hace un mes, pero cuando pienso en su muerte todavía siento una opresión en el pecho….debo ser patético".

"No, no—".

Serge movió la cabeza lentamente. Sus rizos de oro se tambalearon.- "Justo cuando tengo que ser fuerte. Fue un shock para mi padre, el esta encerrado en su habitación. Parece ser más un problema de la mente que del mismo cuerpo. Un medico dijo que lo único que podemos hacer por ahora es dejarlo en paz. Así que estoy considerando irnos a nuestra casa de verano".- Serge lo dijo pensando en el futuro.

"Por cierto, ¿Qué estas haciendo ahora, Serge?".

Una nota de perplejidad apareció en el rostro de Serge. Como si Doug le hubiese preguntado algo inesperado.- "¿Yo? Actualmente me estoy formando para hacerme cargo de los negocios de mi padre".

"Así que no estas en casa a menudo, ¿Cierto?"- pregunto Doug.

"Eso es correcto. A veces miro los documentos en casa, pero…estoy a menudo fuera de la casa".- cuando

hablaba de si mismo, a Serge se le hacia difícil expresarse.

Lavi observo a Serge atentamente. O el no quiere hablarle mucho a los de afuera, o hay algunos detalles que le resulta difícil hablar.

En la taberna, la gente del pueblo había hablado de el como si fuera un hijo propenso a vivir una vida inestable. En este momento, parecía un hombre joven que cuidaba de su padre y se dedicaba a su trabajo. ¿Cuál era su verdadero "yo"?

"Maestro Serge".- Colette se acerco a Serge.- "El barón Lebrun esta aquí y dice que quiere reunirse con el maestro".

"¿Otra vez? Mi padre sigue sintiéndose mal. Dile que se vaya!".

"Si, señor…"- Colette asintió con una expresión sombría en el rostro y salio de la habitación.

Serge, sin ocultar su mal humor, se aferro a la silla en un gesto de

irritación.- "Pido disculpas por alzar la voz. Desde que mi padre se ha sentido mal, una infinidad de personas han venido diciendo que quierencomprar el diamante. Deben de pensar que se pueden aprovechar de la oportunidad, mientras mi padre esta débil. Son como buitres".

"Um…¿Qué diamante?"

Desconcertado, Serge miro a Doug.- "Disculpen, es lógico que personas fuera del pueblo no lo conozcan. Me refería al pendiente de diamantes que pasa de generación en generación en la familia Dreselle".- Serge se levanto y se paro frente a la chimenea.

Encima de la chimenea se encontraba un retrato. Los mas ligeros detalles finamente dibujados, se veía tan real que daba la ilusión de que comenzaría a moverse en cualquier momento. Un artista notable lo había pintado.

El retrato representaba a un hombre con ojos tan azules como el cielo, que brillaban con una luz fuerte. Llevaba un traje y lucia un bigote color marrón. Podría haber sido su figura tan imponente que pondría a Lavi inmóvil como una roca.

"Este es un retrato de mi padre Jerome".

Así pues fueron, de forma inesperada, capases de ver a Jerome. La brillante joya de plata llamó la atención de los ojos de Lavi.

"Lleva el colgante de diamantes en su pecho".- dijo Serge.

"Ese es un pendiente increíble! ¿Cómo de cuantos quilates es?"- Lavi observo a Serge. Talvez fue su naturaleza como aprendiz de Bookman, pero no podía dejar de estar interesado en los números.

Serge hincho el pecho con un deje de orgullo.- "Es de casi 300 quilates". "Eso es increíble".- dijo Doug con un tono impresionado."Es cierto que los diamantes de este tamaño son raros… pero si solo fuera un simple diamante. No seria tan codiciado. Este colgante es conocido como "El diamante de buena fortuna". Aparentemente, los negocios de la familiaDreselle continuaron mejorando constantemente después de obtener el diamante".

"Un diamante que trae consigo la felicidad y la riqueza… ¿Serás tu el próximo en heredar, Serge?".

"Si, yo soy el único hijo"- Serge se quedo absorto mirando el diamante que se mostraba en aquel retrato.

Así que el diamante, un tesoro de gran valor que se dice trae la buena suerte, debía pasar a manos de Serge, y por eso el estaba tan nervioso.

"Pido disculpas por sonar tan fanfarrón".- Serge volvió al sofá y miro la mesa.- "Oh!, se acabo el te, Colette."- grito en dirección a la puerta.

"¿No tienes mas sirvientes, aparte de esa chica Colette?"- pregunto Lavi. A juzgar por la magnitud de la mansión, se necesitaban, al menos, 5 o 6 sirvientes.

El Bookman miro a Lavi, pero no dijo nada esta vez. Ya fuera porque se había dado por vencido, o Lavi esta vez no se había salido tanto del tema principal.

"No, por los momentos no. Mi padre comenzó a perder los estribos, y uno tras otro, despidió a los sirvientes…".

"¿Significa eso que Colette es la favorita del señor Jerome?"- preguntoLavi."Eso es correcto. Mi padre se compadeció de su desgracia y cuido de ella".

"Estoy seguro de que tu madre trato a Colette con el mismo cariño que ustedes"- dijo Doug de forma despreocupada. Debió haber recordado los rumores que Colette había cambiado tras la muerte de la señora. Existía la posibilidad de que ella fuera un akuma.

"Si, lo hizo".

"Entonces la muerte de tu madre debe haber sido un shock para ella también".

"Si, pero, bueno como ustedes han visto, ella es una niña fuerte"."Realmente…"- Doug miro a Lavi para comprobar su reacción. Lavi asintió con la cabeza ligeramente.

Habían llegado a un buen punto final por ahora.

Doug, con una sonrisa amistosa, se puso de pie.- "Gracias por haber tenido la amabilidad de hablar con nosotros a pesar de estar tan ocupado. Nos quedaremos en la ciudad para investigar, por lo que puede avisarnos si surge algo nuevo".

"Ya veo. Si sucede algo mas, tratare de informárselos… ¿Dónde se están quedando?".

"Nosotros no hemos elegido nuestro alojamiento todavía. Lo haremos esta noche, vendré mañana para hacerle saber donde nos vamos a quedar".

"Entiendo… en cualquier caso, por favor deje su mensaje con Colette".

"Lo hare, si nos disculpa".- de esta manera, los 3 abandonaron la mansión.

Una vez que se encontraron fuera, Lavi se estiro.- "En la taberna, dijeron que Serge era un hijo idiota, pero cuando nos reunimos con el, parecía relativamente decente".

"Me pregunto…"- murmuro Doug. "¿No le crees?"."Buenooo, sus ojos me molestan".

"¿Sus ojos?".

"Dicen que los ojos son el espejo del alma. Sin duda es en los ojos cuando los verdaderos sentimientos de la gente se muestran. Puedo decir el estado mental de una persona solamente mirando sus ojos".

"Eso me recuerda… tu me dijiste antes…"

Cuando Lavi acababa de entrar en la orden, no importaba cuantas veces Lavi intentara hablar con Doug, este se negaba a mirar a la cara a Lavi, como si Lavi lo molestara.

Cuando Lavi siguió persistiendo, Doug le dijo claramente.- "Tus ojos soncomo el cristal. Interactúan con la gente solo como reflexiones, sin mostrar tu verdadero corazón a otros. No me puedo imaginar teniendo unaconversación adecuada con alguien así".

Incluso ahora, esas palabras no eran un agradable recuerdo.

"Los ojos de Serge eran como un cristal empañado". Habiéndose convertido en un buscador encargado de la investigación y recopilación de información había perfeccionado sus habilidades innatas, pero el discernimiento de Doug había sido asombroso.

"¿Así que quieres decir que Serge estaba mintiendo?".

"No… pero el quería ocultar algo con certeza. Era amable, pero su mirada se movía insegura de aquí a allá. Aunque existe la posibilidad de que no fuera porque somos de la orden oscura, sino simplemente que desconfía de los visitantes inesperados".

"Ahora que lo dices, si parece emocionalmente inestable. Además de que, según dijo su padre fue encerrado en la casa. Eso es diferente al rumor de la taberna".

"El que salga por las noches puede ser causado por sonambulismo. Serge podría ser consciente de ello"- dijo Doug.

"¿Qué hay de Colette?".

"Ella tiene completamente cerrado su corazón… pero no se todavía si es o no es por su infancia cruel".

"Nee, neee. En este punto todos son sospechosos".- Todos los aspectos del caso carecían de pruebas concluyentes. Un suspiro escapo de Lavi.

"Eso es verdad. Si pudiéramos reunirnos con el señor Jerome, podríamos encontrar más información. Además, me encantaría escuchar lo que Colette tiene para decir. Como sirvienta, ella podría tener alguna información secreta sobre la mansión"."Bueno, habla con el diablo".- dijo Lavi girando sus ojos hacia la puerta. Colette acababa de llegar al exterior. Cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de ellos, se detuvo en seco. Ella debió haber pensado que ya se habrían ido.

"Hey, gracias por el delicioso te de antes".- sonriendo para no asustarla, Doug se acerco a ella.

Pero Colette lo miraba como un perro de guardia que ha visto a un ladrón.

En cualquier caso, parecía que no tenía una impresión favorable de ellos. Lavi fue tentado a dejar escapar un suspiro.

Sin darse por vencido, Doug le hablo a Colette.- "¿Te importa si hablamos contigo un momento?".

"… Es un mal momento, tengo que ir de compras".

"Nos gustaría que cooperaras con la investigación para que podamos resolver el caso. Por favor".

"Estoy con prisas".

Lavi atentamente observaba a Colette, que sacudía la cabeza con obstinación. Ella puede ser hostil, pero no deja de parecer una niña pequeña e inofensiva. Tenía una expresión en conflicto, pero dentro de ella podría estar burlándolos. Usando una piel humana y viviendo una vida como un humano normal, para después dejar descubiertos sus colmillos, y desatando el terror de un akuma.

"Voy a averiguarlo aquí".- Lavi lo saco con silencio y se apodero del martillo que traía en la cintura. El martillo que parecía un mazo pequeño, en un instante creció su cabeza y se alargo su mango.

Colette miro boquiabierta a Lavi, que de repente la ataco con un gran martillo.

"¡Lavi! ¿Qué estas haciendo?!".

Lavi esbozo una sonrisa mientras miraba a un Doug nervioso.- "Estoy aclarando si es o no es un akuma".En este punto, el mayor de los sospechosos era Jerome Dreselle. Pero había una posibilidad razonable de que Colette, obstinadamente negándose a no colaborar, también fuera un akuma. Tenían que averiguar de una vez si ella era uno.

Doug dijo en lo que casi fue un grito: "Lavi, detente!". un ruido sordo, y el martillo se hundió en la tierra. Fue solo a unos centímetros de los pies de Colette.

"Oh, eres humana".- Lavi saco su martillo de la tierra y observaba a Colette, que estaba congelada en su lugar y temblando.

Escucho como Doug dejaba escapar un suspiro a su lado.

"Lamento haberte asustado. Pensé que seria mas rápido si lo hacia de esta forma, y comprobar si-".

Un fuerte golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza envío a Lavi hacia adelante.

"Ittaiii! ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?"- Lavi voltio sosteniendo su cabeza, para ver a Doug con el puño cerrado y una expresión de rabia en su rostro.

"¿¡Cómo se te ocurre hacerle tal cosa a una niña tan pequeña?!".

"Nunca tuve la intención de golpear a Colette! Solo quería comprobar si ella era un akuma".

"Hay otras formas de hacer eso, ¡de verdad que te pasas!".

En ese momento, Lavi que estaba capturado por el otro, escucho un sonido de berrinche.

Parecía que Doug también lo había oído, porque sin soltar las solapas de Lavi se volvió para mirar con temor a Colette.

Colette se agarraba la falda, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro mientras ella lloraba.

"AaAaa! La hiciste llorar!".

Talvez en reacción a las palabras de Doug, Colette comenzó a llorar más duro.-"Waaa!".

¡Ah! ¡¿Qué debemos hacer, shishi?!.- Lavi busco la ayuda de su maestro, el Bookman. En algún momento Bookman se había colocado a varios metros de distancia y estaba mirando en otra dirección, como para demostrar que el no tenia nada que ver con aquello que sucedía.

"¡Doooug!"- cuando Lavi se giro, vio a Doug arrodillado frente a Colette.

"Lo siento, me deje sorprender. Yo nunca mas le permitiré hacer eso de nuevo".- Doug saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y seco suavemente las enormes lagrimas que corrían por las mejillas de Colette.

"Gomen gomen, Colette!"- Lavi junto las palmas de sus manos con fervor.

Aun sollozando y lloriqueando, Colette miro a Doug. Su terror le daba el aspecto de su edad, como la muchacha joven que era.

Doug continuo limpiando cuidadosamente la cara de Colette.- "Siento que te hayamos asustado. No vamos a hacer algo que te moleste de nuevo. ¿Así que esta bien si te acompañamos mientras haces tus compras?".

"¿Por qué?"- Colette pregunto con desconcierto.

"Queremos al menos, cargar con las cosas que compres, como señal de disculpa, ¿Esta bien?".

Colette miraba a Doug, lloriqueando, pero finalmente asintió.- "…eso esta bien".

"¡Genial hombre!, por un momento me preocupe.- Lavi se limpio el sudor de la frente. Menos mal que se lo había dejado a Doug. A los niños a menudo les gustaba Doug, posiblemente porque veían a través de su buen carácter que era alegre y cariñoso.

En ese momento, Lavi sintió una mirada tan fría como el hielo. Colette señalo con el dedo a Lavi como si formara una pistola.- "Pero lo odio. Odio a esa persona con el parche!"- no había dudas detrás de sus palabras.

"-Qué? Que quieres decir, Colette!. Mira, lo siento! Cuando lleguemos a laciudad, voy a comprarte lo que quieras, para que me perdones!".

Colette le giro la cara a pesar de su suplica sincera. Lavi junto las manos y miro a la cara a Colette.- "¿Me perdonas?".

"¡NO!".

"¡¿QUEE?!"- Lavi grito con desesperación.

Cuando por fin legaron al centro de la ciudad, el sol se oculto por completo, Pero la noche apenas había comenzado, y una gama de tiendas estaban iluminadas y bulliciosas.

"Vamos, Colette, anímate."- Lavi finalmente había recibido permiso de Colette para acompañarla, de modo que habían dejado vigilando la mansión a Bookman, pero no le permitió acercarse a ella, dejando andar a Lavi detrás de ella y Doug todo el camino a la ciudad.

"Hey, parche".

"Mi nombre es Lavi!".

Sin dejarse intimidar por las palabras de Lavi, Colette le dirigió una mirada lo suficientemente contundente para hacerlo flaquear.- "¿Por qué usas un parche sobre el ojo derecho? ¿Una lesión?".

Una tensión en el aire inmediatamente se hizo palpable.

Al sentir la mirada de Doug en el, Lavi, forzó una sonrisa.- "Oh…esto? No, esto no—es una lesión".

Colette con su perspicacia capto el cambio en la atmosfera, por eso dijo, nerviosa.- "Oh!, de verdad. Eso esta bien entonces".

"¿Estabas preocupada por mi? Eres una buena chica, Colette".

Ella esquivo la mano de Lavi cuando el se acerco para acariciarle la cabeza, luego le tendió un puñado de dinero.- "Yo no tengo tiempo, vamos a dividir lacompra. ¿Podrías ir a comprar pan, parche? Doug, tu ve a la carnicería, por favor".

"Ya te dije, mi nombre es—". "Vamos, date prisa y ve a comprar!"."Si, si".- Sonriendo con ironía, Lavi se dirigió a comprar el pan.

Había sido ya un tiempo desde que alguien preguntaba por su parche en el ojo. La gente que lo había visto por primera vez lo consideraba curioso, pero se obtenían por no faltar el respeto. Colette tenía la franqueza de un niño.

La gente tiende a imaginar todo tipo de cosas sobre el ojo derecho de Lavi, pero nunca hubieran imaginado que era lo que había determinado que se convertiría en el próximo Bookman.

Esta es la verdad que solo conoce el Bookman. Lo que nadie debe saber. "Nadie mas—".Lavi se estremeció ligeramente. Por alguna razón, el viento de otoño se sentía mas frío.


	2. Chapter 2

-man Reverse 2 Capitulo 2: La sonrisa de Lavi. "El nombre #49" parte 2(novela Ligera)

11 de Julio de 2012 a la(s) 19:31

"Gracias por llevar mis cosas"- Colette agradeció tímidamente una vez quehabían terminado sus compras y llegaran a la mansión.

Doug le dio una suave sonrisa envolvente y le entrego una botella de vino aColette.- "¿Esta el señor Jerome tratándote bien?".

"¿Nee?"- Colette lo miro interrogante.

"Yo estaba preocupado…quiero decir, incluso un viaje de compras es difícil para ti sola".- Doug miro a Colette con preocupación.

"Estoy muy agradecida con el maestro. No se que habría pasado si no hubiera pagado el costo del tratamiento, diciendo que era porque se había subcontratado a mi padre antes"- Colette respondió, haciendo sonreír a Doug."Así que es una persona muy amable, entonces".

"La maestra también fue una persona maravillosa. Como yo no pude ir a la escuela, ella me enseño a leer, escribir y también me enseño aritmética. Ella y el maestro eran muy cercanos. Es por eso que es tan deprimente…"- Colette adquirió una expresión de dolor. Debe haber sido por el sufrimiento por la muerte repentina de su señora y el cambio de su maestro."¿Sabias tu que el señor Jerome sale por las noches?".- pregunto Doug. Colette inmediatamente desvío la mirada. ¿Responder o no? Estaba enconflicto…- "Yo le eh oído salir de su habitación".

"¿Sabes a donde va?".

"No. Cuando escucho un ruido, voy a mirar, pero nunca lo veo".

"Realmente…"- Doug le envío una retrospectiva mirada a Lavi. Lavi asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

Parecía que había estado rondando por aquí y por allá fuera en las noches, como decían los rumores después de todo.

"…Tengo una idea de adonde podría estar yendo el maestro"- dijo Colette, sonaba como si le hubiese leído la mente.

"¿Dónde?".

"Un hombre que dijo ser un lector de cartas de la fortuna que estaba de viaje visito al maestro mientras el estaba aun de luto por su difunta esposa. El maestro Serge lo persiguió pero… podría ser que el maestro vaya a ver a la estatua de la diosa aurora. Después de todo, dicen que si le rezas con fervor, una persona que ha muerto puede regresar a la vida…".

"Entiendo".

Si Jerome salía por las noches, podría ser que se transformara en akuma y atacara a la gente.

"Tengo que irme ahora".- Colette le dio un vistazo a la mansión."Lo sentimos por tomar tu tiempo. Estoy muy contento de que pudiéramos hablar contigo. Pues bien, nos vemos mañana".

"Si…buenas noches"- Colette parecía un poco como si quisiera decir algo mas, pero ella se mantuvo en silencio y entro en la mansión.

Doug la estuvo observando todo el rato. Lavi lo sujeto del pelo.- "Has hecho una nueva amiga, de seguro".

"Parecía como que la pequeña se estuviera abriendo un poco". "Si, seguro que los niños se llevan bien entre si"."¿A quien estas llamando niño!?"- Doug rápidamente se zafo de la mano deLavi y camino hacia donde se encontraba Bookman, junto a la puerta.

"Bienvenidos de nuevo. Llego un grupo de visitantes, pero Serge solo dejo entrar a uno de ellos, todos los demás se quedaron fuera de la puerta, solo un hombre que parecía ser un trabajador entro, Serge lo siguió hasta dentro".

"Ya veo, gracias por mantenerte alerta Bookman. Hablamos con Colette, y parece ser que el señor Jerome sale a visitar la estatua de la diosa aurora por las noches".

"Entiendo… pues bien, supongo que tendremos que seguir alertas". "Si, señor"- Doug miraba hacia la mansión."¿Estas preocupado por Colette?"

Cuando Lavi le hablo, Doug pego un brinco.- "Si, lo estoy. Quiero decir, ella solo tiene 10 años y a asumido la deuda de su padre y el trabajo… parece que lo soporta bien, pero cuando pienso en lo sola que se debe sentir en un lugar desconocido, separada de sus padres…"- Doug tenia una mirada triste. Su corazón sentía dolor de solo pensar en la situación en la que se encontraba la niña.

"Tu… no estas pensando en que te gustaría hacer algo porColette…¿verdad?".Doug miro a Lavi con un sobresalto. "Ya lo sabia".Parecía que ese era su pensamiento. Doug estaba pensando más allá de la misión y estaba preocupado por Colette.

Doug dejo escapar un largo suspiro. Sin embargo, una fuerte determinación brotó de sus ojos.- "Pero, no puedo dejarla así".

El Bookman, que había estado escuchando en silencio, miro a Doug- "Entiendo como te sientes. Sin embrago, si te preocupas mas de lo necesario por las personas que te encuentras en el transcurso de tu trabajo, no serás capaz de soportarlo. Nosotros no somos dioses todopoderosos".

Debido a las palabras de Bookman, Doug bajo la cabeza- "Yo entiendo eso. Pero, incluso si esta trabajando, ¿No creen que se podría esperar a que ella creciera un poco más? Me gustaría que la dejasen ir a la escuela. Ella parece una niña inteligente, y en Francia existe una ley de educación que aprueba que cualquier niño menor de 12 años puede asistir a la escuela primaria".

"Eso solo significa que el sistema ha sido creado. No importa si se aprobó esa ley, no la utilizaran si las condiciones no son las adecuadas. Si una familia es pobre y casi no pueden ganarse el pan, no serán capaces de enviar a sus hijos a la escuela. Incluso los niños serán enviados a trabajar y ganar dinero".

"Eso es cierto… y yo lo entiendo perfectamente, pero cuando pienso en una chica tan joven trabajando…".

"En comparación con los hombres, las mujeres encuentran menos puestos de trabajo y sus salarios son mas bajos. Se podría decir que Colette ya es suertuda de haber conseguido empleo".

Lavi palmeo ligeramente el hombro del chico- "Ahora bien, no hables con tanta dureza, panda shishi. Talvez fue por obra del destino que nos encontráramos con Colette. Si Doug realiza un acto de caridad después de completar la misión, La orden no dirá nada".Doug levanto la asintió en silencio a Doug, luego se volvió hacia Lavi- "¿A quien demonios llamas panda!?"

"¡Ahg!"- Bookman le asesto una bofetada con palma abierta directamente enviada a la mejilla de Lavi. Enviándolo a volar, Lavi se aferro de Doug, que estaba junto a el.

"¡Ha!"- grito Lavi, que era una talla mas grande que el, Doug estaba tirado en el suelo. Algo blanco callo a la altura de sus pies.

"Doug lo siento, no!...¿Que es esto?"- Lavi recogió lo que Doug había dejado caer. Era una cinta de blanco puro con bordes de encaje.

"….Ella dijo que su cumpleaños era mañana…ya sabes".

"Ohh!, así que cuando fuimos de compras le compraste en secreto un regalo también! Buen trabajo nee!"- Lavi le dio un pequeño codazo en el costado a Doug, y al chico se le notaba un leve sonrojamiento en la cara."Nunca le he regalado nada a una chica antes. ¿Crees que le gustara?". "Si!, estoy seguro de que la ara feliz"- dijo Lavi, y Doug sonrío aliviado.

Desde la ventana del segundo piso, dos figuras estaban en secreto, ocultasen la sombra, observando a las 3 personas conversando frente a la mansión. Uno de ellos era Serge, y el otro era un hombre fornido con un aire puesta una gorra de andar por casa deshilachada en los lugares bajos sobre los ojos, como si tuviese miedo que le mirasen el rostro. En contraste con Serge y la bata de seda que este utilizaba, daba una apariencia de mala muerte con el raído traje negro y los pantalones que traía puesto.

"Son esos tres"- Serge le susurro al hombre a su lado.

Rascándose la barbilla, el hombre observo a Lavi y los otros desde la ventana- "Ohh, vi a esos 3 en la taberna ayer. Se destacaban por sus trajes negros de diseño extraño. El viejito no importa, pero el pelirrojo y el chico de cabello negro son jóvenes y parece que pueden causar problemas".Serge le chasqueo la lengua al otro hombre, que tenia una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro tosco- "Muy bien. ¿Servirán 200 francos para un lote como ellos?".

El hombre negó con la cabeza. Su expresión era la de alguien que le es fácil manipular a otros- "Voy a necesitar algunos hombres fuertes… si, voy a tener que contratar a cinco o seis de ellos. Eso no es suficiente, voy a necesitar 500 francos".

"De acuerdo".

La sonrisa del hombre creció enormemente ante la respuesta inmediata de Serge. Un artesano que trabaja diligentemente durante todo un día puede esperar de su salario apenas 4 francos. El hombre consideraba un centenar de francos suficiente compensación, y había pedido aquella cifra sin decirlo en serio.

Una bolsa de dinero, idiota sin captación del valor del mercado o desconocedor de la negociación base. Se pregunto cuanto tiempo podría seguir usándolo como una fuente de ingresos.

"Sin embargo, quiero que los mates a los tres"- dijo Serge. "¿Qué?"- el otro hombre no podía creer lo que escuchaba."Pensé que habíamos hablado de ganarles en el camino y sacarlos fuera de laciudad, no…".

"He cambiado de opinión. Lo mejor es eliminar esas molestias por completo. No logro hacer que dejen de persistir en merodear fuera de mi mansión."- su calma no demostraba ninguna vacilación ni miedo a cometer un asesinato. Serge hablaba como si se tratase de retirar piedras fuera de la carretera, e incluso el otro hombre, que había experimentado en numerosas riñas, sintió una oleada de temor.

"Pero… aunque los odies por andar en los alrededores, no hay necesidad de matarlos".

"¿No puedes hacerlo?"

"Er, n-no, yo puedo! Yo lo are".Serge asintió en silencio.

Si digo que no, Serge contratara a algún otro tipo. Entonces me matara a mí también, así que no hay de otra. Sin duda alguna. Le importara tan poco como aplacar un error, el sentido de este hombre es le entrego un fajo de billetes. Tragando saliva, el hombre la tomo. Fuera de la ventana, la oscuridad se hacia mas intensa.

La noche avanzaba, y la luna llena brillaba como una fuente de plata en elcielo azul profundo. El visitante que se había quedado hasta hace poco sehabía ido, y la mansión estaba en silencio. Solo el chillido de un búho se hizo eco en la carretera.

La brisa de la noche soplaba sin cesar sobre las tres figuras bajo el árbol al otro lado de la mansión.

"Ah!"- exclamo en voz baja Doug. Lavi lo observo en el mismo momento.

Una figura había aparecido en el otro lado de la puerta de la mansión ostentosa de Dreselle. Incluso a través de la cerca se podía decir que era un hombre grande, de constitución fuerte. Llevaba una chaqueta oscura levita marrón que era difícil distinguir en la oscuridad.

El rostro con barba visible a la luz de la luna coincidía precisamente con el retrato puesto encima de la chimenea.

"Es el señor Jerome"- susurro en voz baja Doug.

Con una agilidad increíble para su gran contextura, Jerome puso una mano en la cerca cristalina, y ligeramente abovedada sobre la puerta de 6 metros de altura. Aterrizo sin hacer el menor ruido en el suelo.

Jerome miro a su alrededor dos, tres veces y camino en dirección opuesta a la ciudad, hacia el bosque.

Los 3 en voz baja comenzaron a seguir a Jerome, que se tambaleaba con paso vacilante, como un el pecho, iluminado por los faroles, brillaba el diamante."Así que ese es el diamante… es tan grande como en el retrato"- dijo Lavi. "Se destaca incluso en la oscuridad, esto solo hará que sea mas fácilseguirlo"- Doug dejo escapar un suspiro de admiración.- "Sin embargo, si seencuentra con un ladrón, mientras lo lleva puesto tan abiertamente…"- empezó a decir, pero se detuvo en seco.

Después de que Jerome había pasado, tres hombres saltaron de debajo de un árbol, separándoles. Todos ellos tenían gorras caladas hasta los ojos cubriéndoles la tela la mitad del rostro. Sus aspectos eran de mala muerte, abrigos viejos, pantalones raídos y zapatos de madera, pero con el pecho hinchado de orgullo por su fuerza.

Estaban armados con cuchillos y palos. "¿Qué es lo que quieren ustedes?".Sin responder a la pregunta de Lavi, los hombres en silencio empuñaron sus armas.

¿Ladrones? No, en ese caso habrían atacado a Jerome, pensó Lavi. Saltaron dirigiéndose a nosotros, es evidente que nos estaban esperando.- "De ninguna manera ¿Son estos tipos akuma?"- Lavi miro al Bookman. No había tiempo para la indecisión.- "Doug, déjanos esto a nosotros… Ve tu tras Jerome!".

Doug asintió con la cabeza y salio corriendo hacia el bosque. Más hombres saltaron de los árboles para bloquear su camino.

"¿Cuántos de ellos hay!?"- Lavi rápidamente extendió su martillo y salto.

Voló por los aires y aterrizo entre los hombres y Doug. El grupo de hombres se detuvo a la vista de este movimiento sobrehumano.

"Fuera de mi camino!"- con un golpe del martillo de Lavi, los hombres salieron volando como pelotas.- "Vete!"- le grito ahorrándose una mirada hacia Doug, quien salio corriendo, Lavi sintió una repentina sensación de aprensión. Sin embargo, los hombres habían aumentado debido al ataque, dejando a Lavi sin tiempo para reflexionar."Primero, tengo que derrotar a estos chicos!"- Lavi alejo de su mente aquel remolino de inquietud, y se concentro en el presente, tomando control del martillo y haciéndolo girar a su alrededor.

Por suerte, Doug se encontró rápidamente con Jerome.

Recobrando el aliento, Doug miro detrás de el. Había por lo menos 6 hombres.- "Me pregunto si Lavi y Bookman van a estar bien."

Doug pronto sofoco su ansiedad. No había manera de que Lavi y Bookman, siendo exorcistas, perdieran contra ellos.

Doug solo debía concentrarse en la tarea que se le asigno. Diciéndose esto, Doug se caminaba a lo largo, siguiendo el camino con la mente algún momento las casas habían dejado de aparecer, solo se veían una o dos de forma esporádica, y el bosque, como una gran manta negra, se hacia visible delante. Los faroles se habían desvanecido, y solo la luna, brillando en el cielo nocturno, iluminaba el camino. No había ya ningún otro pueblo entorno, y Doug solo escuchaba las voces de los insectos y sus propias pisadas.

Jerome entro en el oscuro bosque sin vacilación alguna.

Doug miró los árboles densos y oscuros. El viento sopló, y los árboles se balancearon como si le hicieran señas. El corazón del chico dio un salto, asustado, estaba temblando.

La figura de Jerome fue tragada por un puñado de árboles.

"No tengo más remedio que ir"- Doug se resolvió y comenzó a caminar.

El bosque durante la noche había caído en un sueño silencioso. No había nada que perturbase su sueño, solo el batir ocasional de los árboles contra el cerró los ojos y centró su atención en los oídos. El había pasado por muchas escenas de derramamiento de sangre, y sabía que al cerrar sus otros sentidos, podía agudizar de forma efectiva un solo de ellos.

Escuchando con atención, pudo distinguir unos pasos tenues. "Por ahí…"- Doug avanzo rá de él se encontraba una ruptura de árboles. Luego de empujar através de unos arbustos espesos, logro salir hacia un claro.

Nada bloqueaba la luz de la luna en ese lugar, todo estaba iluminado. Por un momento, Doug vio varias figuras humanas, su miedo creció y se congelo.

Sin embargo, al mirar más de cerca, se dio cuenta de que eran estatuas con forma humana. Las malas hierbas crecieron sin control a los pies de las estatuas inmóviles. En un rincón había algo así como un banco de piedra.

Parecían ser los restos de un jardín.

Con cautela, Doug entro en el jardín. Vistas de cerca, las estatuas tenían musgo creciendo encima de ellas, y el olor de la hierba alcanzo a la nariz del chico.

Debían de tener un nido cerca, porque los murciélagos revoloteaban aquí y allá.

Doug, quien había avanzado más en el jardín, a toda prisa se escondió detrás de una estatua.

Jerome estaba de pie delante de una estatua situada en el corazón del jardín. Al igual que en las otras estatuas, esta, con la forma de una mujer, tenia musgo.

¿Podría ser esa la estatua de la diosa aurora?

En ese momento, hubo un murmullo detrás de Doug. Se volvió bruscamente, y sus ojos se abrieron.

Colette estaba allí de pie."Colette!? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? "

Debido a la vehemencia de Doug, la expresión de Colette se convirtió en miedo. Ella retrocedió como un gato que se encuentra acorralado. Doug sintió que el corazón le palpitaba más y más rápido. ¿Por qué Colette sabia llegar a la estatua de la diosa?, y por que estaba en un lugar así tan tarde a la media noche, imposible, imperdonable.

Colette tomo la palabra- "¿Qué estas haciendo TU aquí, Doug?". "Estaba siguiendo al señor Jerome"."¿Al amo!?".

"¡Hablas demasiado fuerte!".

Doug, presa del pánico, puso su mano sobre la boca de Colette. No fue un movimiento violento, pero los ojos de Colette mostraban claramente el miedo, y levanto sus hombros exclamando- "No me di cuenta!".

"¿Qué?"- sorprendido, Doug miro a Colette.

La chica se encontraba de cuclillas sobre sus talones y se aferraba a el con sus brazos delgados. Estaba temblando ligeramente.

"Perdona yo… ¿Cómo podría?...Lo siento si te asuste. Pero yo no uso la violencia, así que no te preocupes…"- A medida que hablaba, Doug observo lo que parecían ser contusiones en las muñecas de Colette- "¿Qué es esto…?".

Pese a las circunstancias, el temor de Colette gano relevancia en la mente de Doug. El chico se arrodillo sobre una rodilla en el suelo y suavemente miro a la cara de Colette.- "Colette, ¿Alguien a estado haciéndote daño?".

Aún temblando, Colette no respondió. "El señor Jerome?".Colette negó con la cabeza de lado a lado con énfasis. "Imposible- ¿Serge?"Las lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Colette.

Ese hombre, pensé que estaba ocultando algo, pero nunca espere que poseyera esa naturaleza brutal. Sin embargo, mirando hacia atrás, Serge había dado muestras de poseer una personalidad frágil y tendencias a molestarse.

"¿Por qué es que Serge te golpea!? ¿Cuándo tiempo hace que te esta haciendo esto!? ¿Y Jerome sabe?".

"Desde que murió la señora, el señor Serge comenzó a volar en cólera. Cuando se enoja, no hay nada que se pueda hacer. El maestro Serge era un niño muy cercano a su madre, así que pienso recibió una fuerte impresión. Comenzó a desquitar su ira con todos los sirvientes…".

Así que eso significa que ella ha sido víctima de la violencia a diario durante casi un mes. Estoy seguro de que sus golpes se esconden debajo de la ropa. Doug fue presa de un sentimiento de impotencia abrumador. ¿Por qué dios nos envía este tipo de personas crueles!? ¿Es que dios no existe? Y si es que existe…¿En que esta pensando?.

Doug se sacudió esos pensamientos tontos de su cabeza. Si la gente como yo comienza a reflexionar sobre la existencia de dios, lo único que lograra es terminar yendo en círculos.

"La primera vez que me golpeo, me sentí mareada en la mansión, y llegue aquí por casualidad".

"Entiendo…".

Para Colette, a quien la mansión le aterraba, ese lugar representaba un refugio temporal. Doug había pensado que Colette era sospechosa porque estaba cerca de la estatua de la diosa.

Doug acaricio suavemente el cabello de la chica. Sentía como que se pondría a llorar si no lo hacia.

"¿Y no sientes miedo, dentro de este bosque oscuro?".

Sorprendentemente, Colette negó con la cabeza. "No tengo miedo aquí... esa estatua diosa se parece a mi madre, ya ves."Al escuchar estas palabras, Doug sintió como su corazón era traspasado. Era cierto, ella todavía tenía 10 años de edad. Por supuesto que extrañaba a su madre.

Doug abrazó suavemente a Colette. La chica con nerviosismo rodeó con los brazos a Doug. El cuerpo de la muchacha estaba caliente. E increíblemente delgado.

Ella había dejado atrás su ciudad natal, y estaba viviendo con todas sus fuerzas, por su cuenta. Su carácter poco amigable era la armadura que utilizaba desesperadamente a su alrededor con el fin de protegerse.

"¿Qué piensas hacer en el caso de que esta chica no sea feliz?".

Las palabras sinceras del viejo Bookman pasaron por la cabeza de Doug, pero el ya había tomado su decisión.

El tomo la pequeña mano de Colette y la miro a los ojos.- "Colette, yo te protegeré a partir de ahora. No te preocupes".

Colette se sorprendió ligeramente, luego, sus ojos se humedecieron.- "¿En serio?".

Doug hizo una seña a Colette, que lo miraba implorante.- "¡Sí! Cuando todo esto termine, voy a hablar con Jerome. Voy a hacer algo acerca de la deuda! tu no tendrás que trabajar en esa mansión más ".

Doug abrazo a Colette, que había saltado a sus brazos. Suavemente la acaricio, una y otra vez.

En ese momento, Se escucho el rumor de alguien que empujaba un matorral. Doug, mirando hacia delante, consiguió no gritar. Serge había aparecido allí.

"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?"

Frente a la estatua de la diosa, Jerome se dio la vuelta lentamente.-"¿Quién es, Serge? ¿Por qué me has llamado hasta aquí?"."No podemos hablar en la mansión. No, nunca se sabe quien puede estar escuchando"- Se escucho la falsa voz de Serge. Parecía agitado, e incluso Doug oía su respiración pesada. Tenía una desagradable sonrisa en la cara, que era iluminada por la luz de la luna.

"¿Por qué llamaría Serge al maestro ha…?".

"Shhh"- Frustrado, Doug tapo la boca de Colette. "Padre… ¿Has venido a matar a mas gente esta noche?"."¿Qué?"- debido a las palabras de Serge, Doug sin pensar levanto su vez, fue Colette quien le tapo la boca al chico.

Afortunadamente, el padre y el hijo Dreselle, talvez por la intensidad de su conversación, no mostraron indicios de haberse fijado en ellos.

"¿De que estas hablando?"- Replico Jerome con calma, sin inmutarse por completo.

Serge lentamente paso la lengua por sus labios.- "Yo te vi, te he seguido cuando sales por las noches, y he visto a los que has matado, has matado a docenas, no, por lo menos a 100 personas a estas alturas ¿no?, has ido a enterrarlos, en el bosque mas allá de esa estatua. ¿Voy a cavar una para que salgamos de dudas?".

A juzgar por el tono confianzudo de Serge, no parecía que lo que estaba diciendo fuese mentira. Entonces Jerome mato a esas personas desaparecidas, ¿Así que el akuma es Jerome? Pensó Doug.

"Yo…no puedo creer que el buen amo sea un asesino. Pero ¿Por qué?"- susurro Colette, temblando.

Serge había adquirido un tono triunfal.- "Si esto se descubre, todo ha terminado, no importa cuán relevante personaje seas para los locales. Además, prefiero no tener a mi padre, que tenerlo condenado a muerte por asesinato en masa. Entonces, ¿qué me dices de retirarte del ojo público? ".

Jerome permaneció en silencio."Puedes vivir el resto de tus días con el lujo de la casa de Nueva Orleans. Entrégame tus bienes a mí, ¿No te parece una buena idea? Así que me das ese pendiente de diamantes."- Serge le estiro la mano.

"Serge"- Jerome finalmente hablo- "Yo tengo otra buena idea". "¿Cuál?"- La cara de Serge se torció de forma la luz de la luna, La sonrisa de Jerome se dividió como una luna encuarto creciente.

Al ver esa sonrisa maliciosa, La expresión de Serge se torno ansiosa. El aura siniestra que proyectaba Jerome hizo correr escalofríos por la espina dorsal de Doug, quien todavía permanecía escondido.

"Podría matarte". "¡Mmf!".Doug, quien había estado esperando esto, rápidamente puso su mano sobre la boca de Colette.

"Que… ¿Qué estas diciendo, padre?"- Serge había pensado que no había manera de que Jerome lo matara, a su propio hijo, pero ahora la mascara de confianza fue despojada de su rostro y fue intercambiada por una expresión de cobardía visible. Tan lento como era, incluso Serge ahora sentía por si mismo el peligro, y comenzó a retroceder paso a paso.

Jerome se congelo, y sus ojos se volvieron blancos. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar como si hubiera algo dentro. Doug de forma instintiva tiro hacia su lado a Colette, aunque ella estuvo aferrada a el todo el tiempo, mantenía la mirada fija en Jerome.

El terrible momento cuando un ser humano se transforma en algo inhumano estaba casi sobre ellos.

En el instante siguiente, fuerte como un estallido, comenzaron a salir protuberancias del cuerpo de Jerome como si no pudiera contenerse más.

Colette quedó sin ruido mecánico discordante rompió el silencio a la distancia, la piel deJerome se dividió y el akuma emergió a la superficie. "¡Un akuma nivel 2!"- grito Doug sin parecía a nada más que a un puerco espín de vidrio. Sus cuatro pies plantados en el suelo, el cuerpo entero del Akuma estaba cubierto de afilados ejes translúcidos, con forma de prismas, que parecía que iban a venir volando hacia Doug y los demás en cualquier momento. Bañado en la luz de la luna, el akuma brillaba como plata, como un mineral de cristal gigantesco. Sin embargo, esta forma no evocaba la belleza, sino el miedo.

"Th-el maestro..."- Colette susurró con voz temblorosa.

Doug se quedo observando al akuma que había abandonado su piel humana y mostraba su verdadera naturaleza. Cuando Doug vio la diabólica forma del akuma, se lleno de horror. Un arma echa para el mal, creada a partir de un sacrificio humano y una tragedia.

Aun abrumado por el akuma frente a sus ojos, Doug no dejo de fijarse en un pequeño crujido. Mirando alarmado hacia la dirección donde provenía el ruido, vio a un hombre tambaleándose en dirección al jardín. Su gran contextura y sus ropas raídas le resultaron familiares. Era uno de los hombres que había bloqueado su camino antes, y tenía una herida sangrante en la frente.

"Serge, ¡ellos eran demasiado fuertes!"- Después de haber gritado esto, el hombre vio al akuma en el centro del jardín, y se detuvo en seco.

En respuesta a la voz del hombre, el akuma hincho su cuerpo. Los ejes traslucidos emitieron una luz peligrosa.

En el momento en que el hombre, que se había dado cuenta del peligro, se volvió para correr, un eje traslucido salio disparado como un misil.

"Ah!"- grito el hombre botando sangre por la boca. El eje de punta aguda, había apuñalado con precisión al sujeto y había traspasado su cuerpo. El eje se desprendió de el, y el hombre cayo al suelo.

"¡AAAAHhh!"- grito Serge y corrió a esconderse detrás de una estatua akuma se volvió para inspeccionar el jardín. Entonces. Pasando por los árboles lentamente, se asomaba entre las estatuas, como si jugara a las escondidas.

Colette se aferro al pecho de Doug.

"Está bien. Lavi estará aquí pronto, así que no te preocupes". "¿Lavi?"- Dijo Colette dubitativa."Así es, Lavi es un exorcista que lucha contra los akuma, y es realmente fuerte"- Doug recordó la vista de Lavi blandiendo su martillo con gracia y derrotando akumas.

"Yo no le tengo confianza a ese muchacho"- dijo Colette de forma precipitada- "Siempre esta sonriendo, pero solo es superficial. Dentro de su corazón, el es muy frío. Estoy segura de que seria para el mas fácil abandonar a los otros".

Es una chica inteligente, Doug pensó una vez más. Ella no solo había sido casi aplastada por el martillo de Lavi, si no que también había estado observándolo de cerca.

Una chica que trabajaba con todas sus fuerzas entre los adultos, que vivía haciendo lo mejor que podía. Aunque era joven, había llegado a tener, naturalmente, el triste habito de ser buena para leer las expresiones de las personas al igual que lo hacia Doug.

Por supuesto, en comparación con Doug, que perdió a sus padres pero tuvo la suerte de ser criado por familiares, Colette estaba sufriendo más.

"No, estoy seguro de que Lavi vendrá"- declaro Doug enfáticamente. Lo que Colette había dicho era verdad, sin embargo, ese no era totalmente Lavi.- "El ha venido a salvarme cuando he estado al borde de la muerte antes, seguro que vendrá esta vez, también."- Doug acaricio la cabeza de Colette en tono tranquilizador.

En ese momento, vio que el akuma se les acercaba.

"Ohh no! A este ritmo nos encontrara. Tengo que ganar tiempo. Colette, tu escóndete aquí!"- Doug surgió de detrás de la ojos del Akuma se fijaron en el. Doug levantó los brazos para llamar su atención y se fue corriendo.

Tras descubrir a su presa, los ojos del akuma brillaron, y salto con fuerza desde el suelo con un aire de amenaza, como una bestia hambrienta.

"¡Lavi, ven pronto!"- comenzó a rezar Doug con fervor mientras se movía en ziczac entre las estatuas para confundir al akuma.- "Y pensar que cuando yo lo conocí, me resulto una persona tan poco fiable".

Lavi se había acercado con un corazón cerrado y una sonrisa solo superficial. Doug había percibido aun el odio en sus ojos.

Un eje salió disparado, y una estatua cercana voló en pedazos. Esparciendo fragmentos de piedra, Doug siguió corriendo.

Pero aquella vez, cuando Doug había sido perseguido por un akuma y había terminado solo, Lavi había venido a salvarlo, sin importarle que el se encontrara en un edificio a punto de colapsarse encima de ellos.

No entiendo las razones, pero Lavi guarda distancia entre el y los demás, una distancia imposible de superar. Pero el se preocupa por los demás, es por eso que estoy seguro de que el vendrá por nosotros esta vez también!.

"Ittaii"

Como atacada por un rayo, la estatua que se encontraba frente a Doug fue destrozada en mil partes. El chico reunió sus ojos con los de Serge, quien se había escondido detrás de el. Se detuvo un momento, sin saber que palabras utilizar.

"Doug"- Colette llego corriendo. Tenía una expresión desesperada en su rostro, como si no hubiese sido capaz de mantenerse oculta por mucho tiempo más.

"Es demasiado peligroso, Colette, ¡vete!" Pero la chica se lanzo a los brazos de Doug."¡Colette!, ¿Pero que demonios estas haciendo aquí?"- grito Serge, pero a la vista de que el akuma se abalanzaba hacia ellos su pánico aumento.- "AAhh,¡apártate!"- Serge tomo del brazo a Colette y la arrastro lejos de Doug.

Sucedió en un instante. "Ahh!".A pesar del grito de Colette, Serge la levanto con todas sus fuerzas y lacoloco frente al akuma.

"¿¡Qué estas haciendo!?"- presa del pánico, Doug intento liberar a Colette del agarre de Serge. Sin embrago, talvez porque su vida corría peligro, la fuerza de Serge era formidable, y no soltaba por nada del mundo a la chica."¿¡Estas utilizando a esta chica como escudo!? ¡Debería darte vergüenza!". "CALLATE, ¡esta chica es mi sirvienta!"- grito Serge, con espuma saliendode su boca, tenia los ojos inyectados de sangre, su carácter interno pueril y egoísta estaba siendo vívidamente revelado.

El cuerpo del akuma comenzó a brillar.

"¡Cuidado!"- Doug se lanzo delante de Colette, quien estaba siendo usada como un escudo. Abrió los brazos, protegiendo a Colette.

¿Mi cuerpo realmente funcionara como escudo?, Doug apretó los dientes y miro fijamente al akuma.

El cuerpo del akuma brillo una vez más.

Doug sintió como si la muerte estuviese cerca, a su lado, levantando la guadaña. Sintió como la desesperación recorría todo su cuerpo como si fuese una ola gigantesca.

Oh dios, si sientes alguna piedad en tu corazón, ¡por lo menos protege a esta chica!- al unísono de que Doug gritara esto dentro de su corazón, se hizo eco de una voz familiar a través del jardín.

"Doug!, Colette!".Fue como un rayo de luz que brilla en la oscuridad.

"¡Lavi!"- gritó Doug desde el fondo de su corazón, como si de esa forma ahuyentara su desesperación.

Vio como el cabello rojo venia hacia el como una antorcha. Detrás de Lavi, elBookman era visible, corrían suavemente a donde se encontraban ellos. "El vino por nosotros… ¡Lavi, ten cuidado!".El akuma se giro hacia donde estaban Lavi y Bookman, Disparo ejes hacia ellos, uno tras otro, como misiles.

Lavi y Bookman saltaron sobre la tierra y navegaron a la ligera por el aire. Los ejes se incrustaron en la tierra vacía.

Después de haber esquivado el ataque, los dos se pusieron delante de Doug y Colette.

"¿Están ustedes dos bien?"- pregunto Lavi.

"Si, de alguna forma u otra."- Doug sentía que iba a caer a medida que el alivio lo llenaba.

Habían llegado. Los únicos en el mundo que podían derrotar al Akuma.

"¡Lo siento por llegar tarde! Había muchos de esos sujetos, y me costo algo de trabajo!"- Dijo Lavi.

El y Bookman miraban con atención al akuma, que planto sus pies firmemente en el centro del jardín y soltó un rugido feroz.

"Un akuma nivel 2… un oponente formidable, Lavi"- el Bookman envío una rápida mirada al chico.

Lavi le devolvió la mirada y sonrío. Era una sonrisa de confianza que mantenía lejos la más minima expresión de temor.- "¡Déjamelo a mi, shishi! Pero, antes de eso…".

Lavi se apodero del brazo de Serge, que seguía utilizando a Colette como un escudo.- "¿Te estas escondiendo detrás de una chica tan pequeña?"- Laviarrancó el brazo de Serge lejos de Colette, a continuación, lo miró fríamente causando que el otro se congelara.- "Ni siquiera dejar que te perfore vale la pena."Librada de la suspensión de Serge, Colette se lanzo a los brazos de Doug. "Ustedes dos salgan de aquí y escóndanse detrás de una estatua."- Les dijoBookman.

Doug asintió con la cabeza las palabras de Bookman y tomo la mano deColette.

Lavi blandió su martillo. El lo hizo girar, y de pronto este se convirtió en uno más grande.- "¡Cuida de Colette!"- blandiendo el martillo, que era ahora del tamaño de su cuerpo, en una mano, Lavi avanzo hacia donde se encontraba el akuma.

Mientras sujetaba la mano de Colette, Doug contemplaba la figura de Lavi. Tal vez fuese por su edad, que presentaba ese afán particular.

El ver la figura despreocupada de Lavi fue suficiente para que Doug se sintiera aliviado. Poco a poco fue dejando salir la tensión de su cuerpo.

Serge sigilosamente intento huir del jardín, haciendo reaccionar al akuma, que dio un salto inimaginable para su tamaño colosal, y fue a dar al frente de Serge, bloqueándole el camino.

"¡AAAhh, sálvame!".

Saltando entre Serge y el akuma, Lavi blandió su martillo hacia los lados. El martillo paso zumbando por el aire, haciendo un impacto directo sobre el akuma. Se escucho un fuerte sonido, y el akuma se tambaleo.

"¿Estas bien, Serge?"- pregunto Lavi.

Serge le recibió con una mirada.- "¿Qué—Que estas haciendo aquí? Viniste por el diamante, ¿No es así? Mierda, les dije a esos bastardos inútiles que te mataran!"- Serge al parecer estaba desequilibrado, ya que lo último lo grito con todas sus fuerzas, botando saliva.A pocos centímetros de donde estaba, uno de los ejes del Akuma sobresalía como una lanza.

Después de un silencio momentáneo, Serge pareció perder los nervios por completo, y dejo escapar un grito- "¡AAHhh!".

"Así que fuiste tu el que contrato a aquellos rufianes"- Lavi observo al hombre tembloroso con disgusto.- "Yo no quiero salvarte, pero por desgracia, soy un exorcista".

Lavi sujeto su martillo.- "Es mi trabajo derrotar a los akuma!"- Lavi salto en la dirección del akuma, que corría hacia el de cabeza.-"¡HAhh!".

Con su martillo en alto, Lavi le asesto un golpe con todas sus fuerzas. El akuma salio volando como una pelota, destrozando los árboles que se encontró a su paso.

"Oops…".

Sin embargo, sin mostrar señales de daños, el akuma inmediatamente salto de entre los árboles. Lavi estaba seguro de haberlo golpeado, pero al parecer, los ejes que cubrían su cuerpo no tenían ni un rasguño.

"Este sin dudas es un akuma duro".

El akuma se enrosco como una esfera y comenzó a girar como si fuese trompo.

"Esta viniendo, Lavi!"

En el momento en que Bookman hablo, los ejes eran disparados en una rápida sucesión del cuerpo del akuma, que giraba a gran velocidad. Los afilados ejes caían indiscriminadamente en todas direcciones.

"hay!".- Lavi se arrodillo manteniendo el peso en una rodilla, y uso su martillo como escudo. Uno tras otro, los ejes golpeaban al martillo. Manteniendo el mismo fuertemente en su lugar, Lavi desesperadamente bloqueaba los terribles ataques.

Los ejes atravesaban la tierra alrededor donde se encontraba Serge, que estaba acurrucado en posición fetal, incapaz de moverse lluvia de ejes se detuvo. El akuma, completamente desnudo, ahora que había disparado todos sus ejes, se balanceaba. Una intensa luz se proyecto de su cuerpo una vez más.

Por lo tanto, llego el momento. Lavi se puso rápidamente de pie- "Ahora es mi turno!".

Lavi salto con todas sus fuerzas y se disparo alto. Con la luz de la luna que brillaba en la oscuridad de la noche detrás de el, Lavi mantuvo el martillo en alto.

Como si se tratase de un choque, el martillo golpeo el costado del akuma.

Un rugido ensordecedor se escucho, y el akuma se estrello en la tierra. El suelo se dividió, creando un enorme cráter, como si hubiese caído un meteorito.

Mientras las nubes de polvo se levantaban, Lavi aterrizo y sonrío- "Eso es todo".

"Estupido alumno, ¡Necio!"- Dijo Bookman con la voz pronunciada.

Lavi se dio cuenta de que el Akuma ya no estaba en el centro del cráter. "Por encima de ti!"En el momento en que Lavi levanto la vista, recibió un golpe seco en la cara. El pañuelo que llevaba en su cabeza fue arrancado de su sitio, y Lavi se estrello contra el suelo.


	3. Chapter 3

-man Reverse 2 Capitulo 2: La sonrisa de Lavi. "El nombre #49" parte 3(novela Ligera)

"¡Lavi!".

Lavi habiendo sufrido un ataque de las garras afiladas del akuma, permaneció tumbado en el suelo. El Bookman se aferro firmemente al brazo de Doug cuando este intento correr hasta donde se encontraba Lavi.- "Aquellos que no son exorcistas no deben involucrarse en las batallas contra los akuma!".

Doug miró al Bookman bruscamente.- "Pero no podemos dejarlo morir!"- Era evidente para cualquiera que Doug se había preparado para la muerte."El panda tiene razón... déjame esto a mi". "¡Lavi!".Lavi se puso de pie tambaleándose. Un hilo de sangre corría por su frente.- "Es sorprendentemente ágil y eficiente a pesar de lo pesado que su cuerpo se ve. Me a atrapado con la guardia baja "- Lamiendo la sangre que corría por su boca, Lavi levantó el martillo una vez más. Una seriedad, ajena al Lavi que siempre estaba haciendo bromas, lleno su expresión. Una tensión le rodeaba, una tensión que parecía como si fuera a estallar si lo tocaban.

Doug retrocedió.

"Así que has empezado finalmente a concentrarte, pupilo estupido".- murmuro Bookman.

"Ōdzuchi Kodzuchi"- Lavi sostuvo su martillo corto- "Bang,Bang!".

Como reaccionando a sus palabras, el martillo se vio envuelto en una luz. Una vibración sorda resonó.

Lavi hablo lentamente.- "Bang!".

En el momento en que la palabra salio de su boca, El martillo creció aun mas. "¡WOow!"- un grito escapo involuntariamente de los labios de una escena notable. El martillo, envuelto en la luz, era ahora del tamaño de una casa. Lavi, quien tenía alrededor de la misma constitución de Doug, lo sostenía con facilidad. Con esta extraordinaria vista, no sólo Colette, si no Doug también, que había visto pelear antes a Lavi, contuvieron el aliento.

"Ahora bien, ¿Puedes soportar este?".

Cuando vio el martillo de Lavi, El akuma reunió poco a poco los cristales que cubrían su cuerpo en uno solo, dejando sus piernas visibles. Los cristales gigantes se convirtieron en un único eje con punta afilada.

Lavi observaba al akuma, que parecía ahora un extraño unicornio.- "¿Un concurso de fuerza? Justo lo que quería".Lavi ó el martillo para satisfacer al Akuma, que se dirigía hacia él. "Aaaugh!"- Mecido como un murciélago, el martillo chocó violentamente conel un castillo en ruinas, las grietas aparecieron en el cuerpo del Akuma. "Este es el fin!"- Lavi golpeo al ahora inmóvil akuma con su martillo una vezmás.

Riiiing- con un sonido claro y hermoso de destrucción, el cristal del akuma salio volando en pedazos. Lavi esbozo una sonrisa victoriosa.

Los fragmentos dispersos, transparentes, reflejaban la luz de la luna. Con esta fantástica vista, igual que el bailar salvaje de unas mariposas plateadas, incluso el agazapado Serge quedó cautivado y con la boca abierta.

Al parecer, Serge, milagrosamente, estaba a salvo a pesar de haber estado en medio de una batalla tan feroz

Él tiene la suerte del diablo. Es cierto lo que dicen "las malas hierbas nunca mueren", pensó Lavi.

"¡Lavi!, ¡lo lograste!".- Sosteniendo a Colette de la mano, Doug llego corriendo.

"Oye, Colette, ¿te encuentras bien?"- pregunto Lavi.

"Si, Doug me protegía, así que estoy bien"- Colette miro a Doug con los ojos llenos de confianza.

Lavi le coloco una mano en la cabeza- "Hombre! ¡Esta charla cursi de amor me daña mas!".

Doug abrazo con fuerza a Lavi a pesar de su sonrisa irónica.

Lavi estaba un poco sorprendido por el abrazo ferviente de Doug, por lo general tan reservado.- "Oyee, Doug, ¿no estás abrazando a la persona equivocada?"."Gracias. Debido a que tú y el Bookman vinieron por nosotros, Colette y yo seguimos con vida. Estoy verdaderamente agradecido".- los brazos de Doug alrededor apretaban con fuerza Lavi.

Los sentimientos sinceros de gratitud de Doug fueron llenando lentamente a Lavi junto con su calidez.- "Yo soy un exorcista. El destruir akumas es mi trabajo".

"¿tu herida esta bien?"- Tirado hacia atrás, Doug llevó una mano a la frente de Lavi.

"Sí, es sólo un rasguño ".

"Pero para derrotar a un akuma nivel 2 con tanta facilidad… eso es increíble, Lavi".

"En realidad, son bastante fáciles"- Lavi hincho el pecho, el Bookman le golpeo la cabeza por detrás- "Ittaiii!".

"Deja de creerte tanto, ¡aficionado!".

"esta bien Bookman, lo derroto el solo, después de todo".

Bookman resoplo a la intervención de Doug- "¡El es muy blando!, nunca presta atención!".

En ese momento, Lavi pisó algo duro. Mirando de cerca, vio que se trataba de una cadena de plata. En torno a ella, brillaban fragmentos de diamantes que estaban dispersos.

Era el colgante que llevaba Jerome. Resultó que, cuando Lavi había derrotado al akuma, el colgante se había roto junto a el.

"Bien, es hora de volver"- Lavi palmeo el hombro de Doug. "Lavi".Lavi se volvió hacia la voz que pronunciaba su nombre. Colette lo miraba fijamente."Esta es la primera vez que pronuncias mi nombre, Colette, ¿Estas enferma?".

"Estaba pensando en que es como dijo Doug: "El vendrá con seguridad. Yderrotara al akuma" dijo."

Lavi miro a Doug, sorprendido. Doug le devolvió una sonrisa despreocupada. "Gracias, Lavi"- dijo a las palabras, Lavi lanzo su pecho hacia fuera descaradamente- "Desde luego. Traten de estar debidamente agradecidos!"- Dijo con gran exageración, tratando de hacer una broma de todo ello. La confianza y gratitud completa que Doug y Colette le habían mostrado le había causado una emoción muy calida y de forma inesperada, y el estaba tratando de ocultarlo.- "Ahora bien, ¡Vamos!".

Los cuatro, con Lavi a la cabeza, salieron del bosque con unos murciélagos detrás de ellos.

"Lavi!".

Como observo a Lavi caminar por los amplios salones de la orden, el jefe de la división de ciencias lo llamo.

Komui era un hombre alto y delgado que llevaba siempre gafas. Tenía un aire inteligente y amable, pero sus ojos afilados daban la impresión de que podría ser difícil de tratar.

"¿Qué?"- pregunto Lavi mirando alrededor, y al ver su rostro, Komui adquirió una expresión de desconcierto.

"¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué sonríes tanto?".

"Nada, es solo que acabo de escuchar que un nuevo exorcista se adhirió".

"Ah, ¿te refieres a Allen?"- detrás de sus gafas, los ojos de Komui habían adquirido una luz divertida."¿Cómo es el?".

"Parece un muchacho de buenos modales, suave, pero fuerte de espíritu".

Es como Doug, entonces.- "No esta en la orden en estos momentos ¿Cierto?, que mal".

"Así es, lo he enviado a su primera misión en el "Pueblo que se rebobina", pero creo que lo veremos pronto".

"Por cierto, ¿Tienes algo que decirme?".

"Si, me han informado que Doug llego al canal subterráneo hace un rato".

"Ya veo"- dijo Lavi. Ya había pasado una semana desde el incidente. Lavi y Bookman habían regresado a la orden a la mañana siguiente adelantándose a Doug, quien como buscador que era se quedo a terminar de arreglar las cosas.- "Tengo que hablar con el mas tarde. Quiero preguntarle acerca de Colette".

"¿De que estas hablando?"- pregunto Komui.

"Oh, nada, solo estaba hablando conmigo mismo."

Lavi no podía dejar de sonreír. ¿Qué expresión había puesto Doug, tan torpe con las chicas, cuando le había entregado el regalo a Colette?, Lavi quería escuchar todos los detalles.

Lavi regreso a la habitación preparada para el dentro de la orden. A menudo estaba fuera de la orden, y la habitación, utilizada para dormir cuando estaba allí, era simple, solo tenía una cama y una mesa. Sin embrago, era espaciosa, y no se sentía asfixiado a pesar de que la compartía con Bookman.

Me pregunto que estará haciendo Doug ahora. Tumbado en la cama, Lavi pensó en los acontecimientos de hace una semana atrás.

Recordó las palabras de Colette, a quien había acompañado hasta la mansión tras derrotar al akuma.- "Doug me dijo que va a pagar mi deuda. Que no es posible que vivamos juntos, pero que el siempre me protegerá".- Fue la primera sonrisa sincera de felicidad que Lavi había visto en Colette."…"

Lavi yacía boca arriba en la cama. Se había arropado por completo debido al frío impuesto en su habitación, en la que hasta hace un principio, se sentía fuera de lugar.

Se dio cuenta de que se sentía como en casa. "He estado aquí por un tiempo, también…".Hacia dos años que había entrado en la orden. Hasta ahora, había vagado por muchos lugares diferentes con el Bookman. Sin embargo, nunca había estado en un lugar como ese antes.

Doug, Komui, Lenalee, Kanda, Reever y los otros miembros de la orden aparecieron en su cabeza uno tras otro.

Con una voluntad de hierro, Lavi suprimió el pensamiento, a diferencia de la nostalgia que broto en su corazón y no pudo controlar. No debía tener una idea equivocada. Este no era más que un alojamiento temporal al que pertenecía, con el único fin de registrar el lado oculto de la historia. El no debía involucrarse emocionalmente.

¿Quién eres?

La pregunta que se hacia a el mismo, cientos, No, miles de veces.

Soy el sucesor de Bookman. Todo lo que hago es contemplar la historia con ojos imparciales y registrarla. Interferir con los actores esta fuera de lugar.

Lavi lentamente cerró los ojos. Cualquiera Que mirase a Lavi en ese momento habría sido sorprendido por su expresión, era como una persona diferente al habitual Lavi optimista. La desolación estaba grabada en la cara del chico. Su ligereza y alegría de costumbre ya no estaban, solo quedaba un aire de tristeza.

"AAHhh".

Un grito llego a los oídos de Lavi, quien salto de la cama. Era un grito de muerte, igual al que Lavi había escuchado infinidad de veces sede de la orden oscura era un lugar fuerte y seguro, protegida por un portero. Esto no debería estar sucediendo en un lugar tan seguro.

Lavi, salio corriendo de su habitación, se miro con otros miembros de la orden, que también habían salido al vestíbulo.- "¿De donde viene?".

"¡N-no lo se! Pero debe ser por aquí cerca".

Lavi doblo la esquina del pasillo y contuvo el aliento.

"Gah…"- La cara de Lavi se contorsionó al ver la horrible escena. Había un charco de sangre en el pasillo, y los miembros ensangrentados de la orden se habían derrumbado uno encima del otro.

No había rastro de ninguno con la intención de matar. Parecía que el atacante ya había huido.

Por un momento, Lavi vaciló, pero había pasado por innumerables escenas de derramamiento de sangre antes. Rápidamente recupero la calma, con cuidado, toco el cuerpo de un miembro de la orden caído.

No tenía pulso. Había un agujero grande en la espalda del hombre. Esto debe haber sido una herida mortal. El había sido perforado con algo fuerte y grueso, algo como una estaca.

¿Un asesino en el interior de la orden?, imposible, ¿Un akuma?

Una imagen del akuma de Jerome, que había sido como un mineral de cristal, apareció en la mente de Lavi. La herida parecía exactamente como si el hombre hubiese sido apuñalado por uno de sus proyectiles cristalinos.

Imposible… yo lo derrote. Además, los extranjeros tienen que pasar primero por el portero quien los inspecciona con rayos X antes de poder entrar en la orden. Un akuma no puede entrar.

Entonces, ¿Quién hizo esto? Lavi miró por encima de la terrible escena de nuevo. No se veía como la obra de un ser humano.

"¡Vete a informa a Komui de una vez!"- el chico le dijo a un miembro de la orden cercano, y miro mas abajo en el huellas seguían a lo largo del pasillo. Lavi siguió las sangrientas huellas con cautela.

Al doblar una esquina en el pasillo, Lavi respiró fuerte. Otro miembro de la orden yacía cubierto de sangre.

"¿Estas bien?"- Cuando Lavi corrió hacia el y lo levanto en sus brazos, el hombre abrió los ojos un poco. Su rostro estaba sumamente pálido, parecía que su herida era mortal.- "¡Voy a llamar a los de la división medica, quédate quieto aquí!".

Los labios del hombre se estremecieron.- "Doug…". "¿Qué?"."Doug fue…de esa manera…".- la sangre derramaba de la boca del hombre. "No hables!".En el momento en que Lavi hablo, la cabeza del hombre se inclino. El chico expreso su dolor en silencio cerrando los ojos, pero pronto se puso de pie. Su pulso estaba acelerado.

El hombre había dicho "Doug".

Lavi miro por el pasillo. Sin duda, la habitación de Doug estaba por aquí!. Se imagino a Doug muerto y cubierto de sangre, y el terrible pensamiento lo impulso.

"Doug"- Lavi echo a correr.

El siempre es tan poco cuidadoso. Cuando estábamos trabajando juntos en una misión hace un año, también, se utilizo así mismo de señuelo para salvar a un compañero buscador, que estaba herido y se había quedado atrás.

El respirar de Lavi creció.- "¿Dónde esta el viejo?, todos los exorcistas han sido enviados a misiones, ¡tengo que hacerlo yo!".

La puerta de la habitación de Doug estaba abierta. Lavi corrió hacia gran ventana estaba abierta. Un hombre joven se encontraba solo en el exterior del balcón. Vestía un uniforme blanco. Tenía el cabello negro y una estatura familiar.

"¿Doug?".

Doug lentamente se dio la vuelta hacia donde estaba Lavi. Su uniforme blanco estaba manchado de sangre. Miro a Lavi y sonrío con alivio.- "¡Lavi!, gracias a dios. Fui atacado por un hombre extraño, y apenas logre escapar con vida. Pensé que estaba acabado".

Lavi se quedo inmóvil. Incapaz de hablar. La desesperación fue llenando su cuerpo como el agua fría.

No quería creerlo. Pero no podía apartar los ojos.

"¿Qué pasa, Lavi?".- Doug se le acerco, mirándolo perplejo.

Lavi movió la cabeza lentamente.- "Tu me dijiste una vez que se podía conocer a una persona por la luz de sus ojos… al fin lo entiendo".

Doug lo observaba con una mirada estupefacta en su rostro.

"Tu me conociste como un ser humano, y me trataste como uno".

Mientras observaba a Doug, quien asintió con la cabeza, una tristeza lleno el interior de Lavi.

"Pero ahora…"- Lavi silenciosamente se apodero de su martillo- "tus ojos…¡Son los ojos vacíos de una maquina!".

Lavi blandió su martillo. Lagrimeo a través del aire. Doug ligeramente esquivo el feroz ataque del martillo, saltando ágilmente a su paso.

No había forma de que el lento Doug pudiera haber logrado tal hazaña. Fue doloroso para Lavi admitirlo, pero sabía que era verdad.

Saltando ligeramente hacia el amplio balcón, como un gato, Doug sonrío. Era una sonrisa gruesa que Lavi nunca había visto en Doug antes.

"Doug, has matado a todos. ¿Verdad?".No había ningún portero en el subterráneo, así era como el akuma se había colado sin ser notado. Si, todo encajaba.

"Es una pena… había planeado matar a la gente de aquí de a unos pocos a la vez y destruir la orden oscura por completo. Te enteraste antes de lo que esperaba."- Fue un murciélago negro volando junto a Doug quien hablo. De cerca, Se apreciaba que su cabeza tenía una forma de cráneo. Era evidente que no era un murciélago normal.

"¿¡Qué diablos eres tu!?"

"Soy un mensajero del conde, Dobie, bueno, se puede decir que estoy vigilando."- Dobie abrió la boca. Había una fila de colmillos afilados en su interior.

Batiendo las alas, Dobie mostró los colmillos y ataco a Lavi.

"Gah!"- dijo Lavi cuando vio a Dobie, quien le había pasado cerca de su cara, y de alguna forma lo había logrado esquivar. Dobie giro fácilmente por el aire y se acerco a Lavi de nuevo. Tenia la boca torcida en una mueca- "Ahora bien, ¡muéstrale tu poder!".

Un crujido resonó en el aire. Un fuerte temblor recorrió el cuerpo de Doug. Algo de color gris oscuro, semejante a unas alas de hierro, brotaron de su parte posterior. En silencio envolvió su cuerpo desde atrás. Sus brazos y piernas, también, se cubrieron por algo parecido al hierro. Las sustancias se habían convertido en una armadura sencilla. En la cabeza de Doug había una mascara de hierro.

Doug tendió la mano y un escudo redondo emergió de la armadura junto con una lanza.

Era como si fuese un caballero.

Los fríos ojos brillaban entre una brecha de la mascara. Por el armamento, su claro sentido común le decía que era un akuma que había evolucionado al nivel 2.

Cada vez que un akuma mataba a alguien, crecía a un nivel más alto."¿¡Cómo pudiste convertirte en un akuma y haber matado a tanta gente en el mero espacio de una semana!?"- sabiendo que era inútil, Lavi no podía dejar gritar- "¿Qué te paso, ¡Doug!?".

No lo podía creer, Lavi había derrotado al akuma, y se suponía que había completado su misión. ¿Por qué, entonces, Doug se había convertido en un akuma? Si Doug era la piel, eso significaba que el había llamado a alguien que había muerto.

¿Por qué alguien de la orden oscura, que debería saber el horror y la inutilidad de aquello, hacia tal cosa!?

"El fue a la estatua de la diosa aurora, ¡El lo hizo!"- Dobie dijo, riendo- "Esa niña murió, y, jugando con fuego, trato de provocar un milagro!".

"Que…".

Sin permitir a Lavi salir del shock, el caballero ataco por la izquierda con su lanza.

"Gah!"- empujando desde el suelo del balcón, Lavi salto lejos del camino.- "¿¡Te refieres a Colette!? ¿¡Colette murió!? ¿Por qué!?".

"Ese hijo necio del hombre que se había convertido en akuma sospecho que ella se había robado el colgante de diamantes. El hijo necio la estrangulo hasta la muerte con su exceso de fuerza"- dijo Dobie, sin parar su aleteo.

El diamante que Lavi había destrozado junto al akuma.

"No hay dios. No hay necesidad de uno. No es necesario, no- dijo una voz apagada. El caballero se acerco con el sonar de un fuerte crujido. Una voz desesperada que sonaba como una maldición se escuchaba desde la mascara de hierro.

Dobie considero al caballero y dijo con disfrute- "heheh… los vientos de la desesperación están soplando a través del mundo. Haremos de este un mundo podrido de nuevo."

"Destruir, destruir, destruir, destruir, destruir."- Desde la ranura de la mascara de hierro, dos ojos brillaban hacia , la chica con la mala fortuna quien había abierto por fin su corazón a Doug. Asesinada por un delito infundado, arrastrada de nuevo a este mundo. El alma de la niña debe haber sido echa pedazos.

Que doloroso deber haber sido cuando fue asesinada. Cuando fue llamada al cielo por fin, le fue devuelta y convertida en akuma, y como debe haber sufrido.

El alma de Colette se había roto, y seguramente, estaría encadenada. Las palabras ya no le alcanzarí miro con los ojos llenos de odio hacia el akuma de emoción insoportable. "tu, llamado apóstol de dios, que fuiste tan astuto en la primera masacre,mátalo ahora vamos!".

Como si fuese disparado por la voz de Dobie, el caballero comenzó a gritar- "¡muerte, muerte, muerte, muerte, muerte!".

Un caballero movido por el odio y lleno de ganas de matar. Doug, nunca habría deseado esta . Ni siquiera confíe mi corazón hacia ti. Pero tú confiabas en mi tanto. Idiota. Eres un idiota. Morir tan acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar después de que el había regresado a la orden oscura surgieron en la mente de Lavi. Doug, apresurándose, fue hacia Colette con una cinta blanca en la mano. Su corazón saltaba sin duda mientras se imaginaba lo contenta que estaría Colette.

Pero lo que el había visto era a una Colette tirada en el suelo, que ya no respiraba. ¿Que había pensado Doug cuando había levantado el cuerpo de la pequeña y salía corriendo rumbo al bosque… aforrándose a un pequeño rayo de esperanza?.

Dios ya no existe, es lo que debe haber debe haber gritado en frente de la estatua de la diosa aurora, gritando el nombre de Colette innumerables veces, como si tuviera tos con sangre, apostándole al destino.

Doug era un niño que se acercaba a todo con seriedad, y pedía todo de a "por favor", torpemente. A veces era tan amable y compasivo que rayaba en lo débil.

"Idiota… realmente eres un idiota"- Lavi cerro los ojos en silencio- "La estatua de la diosa aurora… un rumor que hizo correr el conde para aprovecharse de los sentimientos de las personas que habían perdido a sus seres queridos, ¿no es cierto?".

"Si, es cierto, es una trampa para los tontos seres humanos!"- dijo Dobie con orgullo, a la deriva, moviéndose a la izquierda, luego a la derecha.

Así es, Serge había dicho que el lector de cartas de la fortuna llevaba un murciélago con el. Y había una gran cantidad de murciélagos volando en el bosque. El ciervo del conde, Dobie, seguramente había estado entre ellos.

Lavi abrió los ojos lentamente. Lo derrotare, Y a Doug y Colette, quienes se han convertido en un akuma, también.

Un aura que ardía como una llama se levanto desde el cuerpo de Lavi. Verlo así a el era suficiente para hacer vacilar a cualquiera, lo suficiente para hacer correr un escalofrío por la espina dorsal de sus enemigos.

Sin embargo, Dobie hablando triunfante, hacia que no se daba cuenta- "Ha matado a tantas personas en el corto espacio de una semana, y ahora es un excelente akuma nivel 2, mira su—".

"Cállate".

Dobie noto los ojos llenos de furia de Lavi, como una llama roja, demasiado tarde. El martillo paso en un parpadeo por donde se encontraba Dobie, quien lo esquivo volando. Lavi le dio una vuelta a su martillo y lo sujeto nuevamente.

Se escucho un pesado ruido metálico cuando el caballero sujeto su lanza. El arma siniestra que había cobrado la vida de innumerables miembros de la orden señalaba directamente a no es Doug, es un akuma. Se dijo Lavi. Y yo soy un exorcista, aquel que derrota akumas.- "Ōdzuchi Kodzuchi, Bang, Bang, Bang!"- Se activo su inocencia, y su martillo creció y se volvió enorme en el espacio de un instante.

Martillo en mano, Lavi enfrento al caballero- "Ah!".

Lavi blandió su martillo en un amplio arco, pero el caballero bloqueo el ataque con su escudo, empujándolo con este mismo.

Enviado a volar por el escudo, Lavi dio unas volteretas en el aire y de alguna manera logro aterrizar.

"¿Qué tal esto?"- Lavi coloco al martillo de cabeza hacia abajo y se aferro a la empuñadura.-"Extiéndete!"- con el mango alargado, Lavi retomo su dominio sobre el martillo.

"¡Toma!"- Lavi intento atacar al caballero desde arriba, Sin embargo, el martillo se incrusto en el suelo.

El caballero había logrado esquivar el ataque. Los akuma nivel 2 eran más que espectaculares. No solo estaban muy bien equipados, sino que también eran fuertes e ingeniosos.

"¡Maldita sea!".

El caballero levanto su lanza, y se dirigía hacia Lavi. En el caballero, Lavi vio a choco conmigo de frente, me dijo que lo mirara realmente a los ojos cuando le hablara.

Cuando Lavi volvió en si mismo con un sobresalto, el caballero estaba justo frente a el.

"No puedo esquivarlo!"- tomado por un golpe feroz, Lavi salio volando. Impacto en la pared y cayo al suelo- "Uf…".Se disparo un fuerte dolor a través de su espalda, pero el chico logro exhalar aire. Fue asaltado por un dolor parecido a si estuviera vomitando las entrañas.

Se las había ingeniado para proteger su cabeza de la lanza, pero había recibido el poderoso ataque de frente.

Mientras se ponía de pie, temblando, Lavi vio al Bookman, que había llegado en algún momento. El Bookman no fue corriendo hacia Lavi, solo le clavo una mirada fría.

"¿Quién eres?".

Yo soy el sucesor de Bookman. No pertenezco a ninguna parte, mi corazón esta inmóvil…

El caballero vino hacia Lavi una vez más.

"¡Vamos!"- Lavi cogio su martillo y corrió hacia el caballero. Hubo un sonido agudo cuando el martillo y la lanza se cruzaron. Ni el caballero ni Lavi retrocedieron un paso, y comenzó una prueba de fuerza agotadora.

La voz de costumbre se hizo presente en el interior de la mente de Lavi.

¿Qué es un akuma?

Los akuma son las armas creadas por el malvado conde.

La fuerza del caballero aumentaba paulatinamente. Lavi apretó los dientes.

¿Qué son los exorcistas?

Los que previenen el mal y las aspiraciones del conde del milenio, que esta tratando de destruir el mundo. Los que utilizan la inocencia para derrotar akumas.

Lavi podía ver los dos ojos azules, brillantes, por la ranura de la mascara de hierro. Los dos ojos azules de Doug.

Te lo preguntare una vez más… ¿Quién eres?Yo soy el sucesor de Bookman! Es por eso que no me apego a los demás. No me importa Doug! No me molesta! ¡Olvídalo! ¡Olvídalo!.

También soy un exorcista. El derrotar al akuma delante de mi es mi trabajo! Este no es Doug! Este no tiene nada que ver con Doug!.

"Uwaaaaaaagh!"- Saliendo de esa confusión, Lavi blandió su martillo, el caballero su lanza. En el instante en que Lavi sintió que su martillo golpeo, un dolor agudo recorrió su mejilla. Lavi apenas había esquivado el ataque de la lanza. Un poco más lento, y la carne de su mejilla habría sido cercenada.

Siento algo húmedo en la mejilla. Supongo que estoy sangrando. Pero es solo un rasguño. Nada serio.

Lavi reforzó su control sobre el martillo.

Lavi no se había dado cuenta. La humedad en su mejilla no era sangre, eran lágrimas.

El Bookman solo miraba en silencio a Lavi.

Lavi estiro las manos con el martillo hacia arriba, como si quisiera alcanzar el cielo.- "Me conformo con esto!".

Alrededor del martillo en alto, una forma con unos sellos redondos apareció, y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor del martillo. Dentro de los sellos estaban los signos de fuego, agua, y otros elementos.

Recuerdos de su época con Doug pasaron por la cabeza de Lavi.

Cuando conocí a Doug. La forma en que veía a través de mi sonrisa falsa y me devolvía una mirada fría.

Cuando luchamos juntos. Se fue corriendo, llamando la atención de un akuma para salvar a un compañero en peligro. Todavía lo recuerdo claramente. Cuando entre en un edificio en ruinas para salvarlo. Doug me miraba con sorpresa cuando lo encontré, y como cambio su mirada a una llena de confianza.

Y cuando lo vi un año después. Doug, quien me miro directamente a mí. Doug, quien se preocupaba por Colette. Doug, quien corrió y me recuerdos se convirtieron en una inundación, y empezaron a dar vueltas en la mente de Lavi. Quería gritar hasta que su garganta estallara.

Lavi temblaba violentamente. Concentro toda su voluntad, todos sus recuerdos de Doug.

Se planto con firmeza y exclamo en voz alta- "Inocencia, Da ini Kaijo!".- golpeo uno de los sellos, Fuego, que giraba alrededor de su martillo.- "Baruji!"- el signo de fuego apareció en el martillo de Lavi.

Lavi salto y golpeo tan fuerte como pudo el suelo. El sello apareció allí, con aproximadamente, 10 metros de diámetro, y comenzó a brillar.

"Gouka Kaijin, Hi Bang!"- En el momento en que la voz de Lavi recito estas palabras, un enorme pilar de fuego rugió desde los pies del caballero.

El pilar de llamas furiosas envolvió el cuerpo del caballero en un instante. La llama se convirtió en una serpiente que se trago al caballero, haciéndolo temblar con violencia, y lo redujo a cenizas.

Doug y la tragedia de Colette se convirtieron en polvo.

En el instante en que el akuma se desvaneció, Lavi creyó ver la cara deColette por un momento.

Lavi en silencio cerró los ojos. Temblaba. Un cansancio profundo lo oprimió, se arrodillo en el suelo. Cada vez que respiraba, un dolor espantoso lo asaltaba. Solo quería gemir por las profundas heridas en su cuerpo, no, en su corazón.

Apretando los puños y suprimiendo el dolor, el chico se dio cuenta que una cinta blanca yacía a sus pies. La recogió en silencio.

Era una cinta con encaje ligero. Era como un símbolo de la efímera vida de la niña que tenia que haberla recibido. Y la vida de quien se lo habría regalado a ella.

Una niña de 11 años de edad, y un muchacho de 18 años de edad, se habían perdido para siempre. Ninguno de ellos jamás sonreiría de nuevo. Ni siquiera los volvería a ver de se las arreglo para tragarse el nudo caliente, amargo como la bilis, que se alzaba desde el fondo de su corazón.

"Lavi"- Bookman en silencio se acercaba. "Que"."Bien echo".

Lavi asintió en silencio al escuchar las palabras de alabanza de su maestro. En el rabillo del ojo, quedaron unos residuos de lágrimas.

A la mañana siguiente, Lavi estaba sentado en la cama, sin expresión,esperando el regreso del Bookman. Komui había llamado a Bookman a suoficina.

Algún periodo de tiempo debe haber pasado. Se oyó un golpe, y Komui junto a Bookman entraron en la habitación.

"Gracias por tu trabajo ayer. Gracias a ti, escapamos con pocas bajas".

"Si…"- a pesar de que asintió con la cabeza al oír las palabras de Komui. Lavi no sonrío.

Komui se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba sosteniendo un lazo blanco.- "¿Qué es eso?".

"Oh"- parecía como si Lavi se hubiese dado cuenta de la cinta por primera vez- "Es una de las cosas… de Doug"- sonrío débilmente. Era una sonrisa que desgarraba el corazón de cualquier persona que lo viera.- "Yo voy a ir a colocarla en la tumba de aquel al que se la daría".

"Entiendo"- Komui silenciosamente bajo la mirada.- "Doug era un excelente buscador. Lo que sucedió fue lamentable, en verdad".

"No se puede evitar. Esto es una guerra".

Komui abrió los ojos, sorprendido por un momento al escuchar las palabras de Lavi aparentemente independiente.- "Me disculpo por no preguntarte si estas cansado, pero yo quiero que te vayas a tu próxima misión"."¿Dónde es esta vez?".

"En el "pueblo que se rebobina", en Alemania".

"Esta bien"- no me importa a donde vayamos. Soy el sucesor de Bookman, después de todo.

A su lado, Bookman lo miraba con ojos penetrantes.

No me involucro con los demás emocionalmente, no interfiero-. Somos los observadores de la es la ley, y el destino de aquellos que se convierten en Bookman. Eso es lo que sus ojos le dijeron a desvío la mirada de Bookman.

Puso su mano sobre el cabello rojo como el fuego, el chico poco a poco fuecerrando el ojo izquierdo, el que no estaba oculto por un parche.

En ese instante, la oscuridad llego.

Sin luz, un mundo negro azabache, con voz grave pregunto: ¿Quién eres?

El muchacho respondió con voz baja dentro de su corazón: "el que será el sucesor de Bookman".

¿Qué es un Bookman?

Un Bookman es un espectador de la historia, y su cronista. El registra la historia secreta del mundo y lo trasmite a las generaciones futuras.

El papel del Bookman es viajar a cualquier lugar de la existencia, sin detenerse en ningún lugar, errante, grabando lo que ha visto con su visión.

¿Qué debe hacer un Bookman?No debe dejarse controlar por las emociones. Habla con todo tipo de personas, luego se marcha como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Las emociones no son necesarias como cronistas, lo único que necesitan son sus registros como son, sin que sus emociones se mezclen en ellos.

Te preguntare una ultima vez, ¿Quién eres?

Soy el sucesor de Bookman. Tomo un nuevo nombre cada vez que viajo a un lugar nuevo, y me desprendo de el cada vez que me voy.

Ahora mismo soy también un exorcista de la orden oscura, mi nombre actual es…

-LAVI-.


End file.
